Making Of
by Hyuuga Luh-Chan
Summary: [COMPLETA!] Os bastidores da serie Naruto, com erros, problemas no set e outras coisas. Dirigido por Tsunade sama.Casais: SasuNaru, NejiHina, ShikaTema, GaaLee, SasoDei e ItaTobi.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence, mas a luh tá armando um plano pra roubar o Neji da Hinata.

N.A.: As vezes terão POV's

N.A.²: Casais ainda estao sendo formulados.

Comentário da Gih ( fala aqui )  
Comentário da Luh ( **fala aqui ! ) **

Comentário da Inner da Luh. ( _Aqui ... )_

**- Por que q a inner é minha???**

- Porque eu mando aqui e eu digo que é sua.

- _hauhauahuahau!!! Owneddd!!!_

**- T.T**

Making Of

Capítulo 1

-...Mas, Tsunade oba-san, eu também quero um camarim grande!

- Naruto...

- ...Isso é injustiça!

- Naruto!

- ...Ele nem é o personagem principal!! Eu tenho mais direitos!!

- ¬¬' Naru...

- Só porque ele é bonitinho, vocês mulheres, fazem tudo por ele!

- CALA A BOCA NARUTO!!! ò.ó

- Tá... ô.ô

- Quero todo mundo pronto em 5 minutos! Sem enrolação!!

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, TenTen e Kakashi foram para o set para começar as filmagens.

- Tudo pronto? Certo. Vocês sabem o que fazer.

- Não sei não.

- ¬¬' Me poupe Kakashi você não faz nada nessa cena a não ser ficar lendo esse livrinho hentai. AÇÃO!!!

Todos se juntaram no meio do set, na frente do cenário de papel e começaram a falar suas falas.

**Naruto's POV**

Merda.

Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda.

Porque ele e não eu?

Ele nem é tudo o que as meninas dizem.

Tenho certeza de que eu sou melhor que ele...

Merda.

Olha só como ele fica me olhando...Teme... ¬¬'

Sem contar que ele é um péssimo ator... Porque ele continua me olhando desse jeito? Espera um pouco... TODOS estão olhando pra mim... A Tsunade oba-san parece brava...

"- Naruto... sua fala Naruto!!"

Ixi minha fala!! Me esqueci completamente... Ah qual é?! Essa velha me deu uma hora pra decora um textão de 5 folhas... que que eu tinha que falar mesmo? Pensa... Pensa... Ai, não dá... a única coisa que me vem à mente é Ramen...

Rameeen... ¬

AHH, NARUTO SEU BAKA! Peeeeeensa na fala, NA FALA!

"- E-eu esqueci... "

Pronto, to na lama.Sabe, depois dessa afirmação maldita a Tsunade oba-san me olhou com uma cara assassina.Eu acho que a morte está próxima...Muito próxima... a morte é loira ... e peituda. (**xD**)

Normal POV 

Todos olhavam para o garoto loiro parado, com uma cara extremamente idiota...E amedrontada, claro.Tsunade o fitava com um olhar terrivelmente mortífero.

- NAAAAAAAAARUTO !

- Gomen , Tsunade Oba-san ! Gomen ! TT.TT

- Gomen o caralhooo Naruto!! Você não sabe o trabalho que EU tenho pra manter esse programa e você ainda atrasa todo mundo!

- Dobe... – Todos viraram a cabeça para ver quem havia dito isso.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, TEME ?!

- Exatamente o que você ouviu : D-O-B-E. (_Haha , Owned. 8D_ )

- CALA A BOCA, SASUKE!

- Você não tem nem capacidade de decorar sua própria fala ?!

- Parôo , parô o barraco ! – Disse Shizune, sentada numa mini-cadeira escrito "Vice-Diretora" ou alguma coisa do tipo, por quê não dava para enxergar direito.

- Não tema Naruto-Kun! Com trabalho duro você conseguirá decorar suas falas! Yoosh!

- Cara, como vocês são problemáticos...

- Cala a boca, Shikamaru, ninguém te chamou aqui!

- E por acaso alguém te chamou, Ino?!

- TODO MUNDO FICA QUIETO E GRAVA, OU EU VOU RODAR A BAIANA AQUI NESSA BUDEGA! – Berrou (alto... muito alto) Tsunade.

Todos ficaram estáticos, olhando a velha... Opa, Tsunade berrar que nem... Que nem... Uma velha louca. --'

- H-hai. ôô' – Disseram todos em coro.

Assim que todos respondem, o cenário de papelão cai e rasga. Nisso, Tsunade fica mais puta do que já estava. (se é que isso é possível né... --')

- NARUTO ARRUMA ESSA MERDX DESSE CENÁRIO AGORA, PORRX, CACETX, CARALHXXXX!

- Anou... Ma-Mas Tsunade Oba-san, arrumar com o que?!

- SE VIRA MULEQUE !!

- Gente mal comida é dose... ¬¬'

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!

- Nada... Nadaa!!! oo'

Naruto sai, acompanhado da cambada que estava no set.

- Affe, Naruto, foi tudo culpa sua.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan. :(

- É verdade... Agora a gente vai ter que arrumar aquela porcaria de cenário de papelão reciclado...- Disse Ino.

- Aff, que problemático...

- Seria uma boa idéia colá-lo... – Disse TenTen.

- Colar com o que?! Como se tivesse cola nesse estúdio pobre aqui...

- DUREX!!! - os olhos de Naruto brilhavam.

- Anh? – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo. ( p )

- DUREEEX! ... VAMOS ACHAR DUREX DATTEBAYO!!!

x

Enquanto isso, no set... (**Que clichê n.n) **(Ninguém pediu sua opinião. ¬­¬')

Tsunade Oba-san bebia sakê na sua mini-cadeira de diretora. (**que apelação, clichê de novo…) **(Xitá.)

- Traz a galera da Akatsuki aqui, Shizune.

- PARA DE BEBER, TSUNADE-SAMA! Já é a quinta vez que você pede pra chamá-los... Já disse, o Deidara ainda tá arrumando o cabelo!

- ...Anh... Ta é ?…

- Droga, cadê meu sobretudo?! – Disse Itachi, sem camisa, saindo no corredor onde todos estavam esperando para gravar (Hemorragia nasal. )(**Hemorragia nasal² **)(_Hemorragia nasal³_). Todos os membros da Akatsuki, Shizune e Tsunade foram ao chão ao ver aquela bela paisagem (não foram só eles… ¬).

- Anh? Pessoal? Pessooooaaal?! – Dizia Itachi, sem obter resposta. – Droga.. Cadê aquela merda?! – E voltou pro seu camarim.

x

A missão continuava e todos estavam em busca de um durex, jogado em qualquer gaveta esquecida do estúdio. Procuravam numa salinha nojenta, empoeirada, escura, suja... e... Tá, já deu pra entender. n.n

- Affe, cadê essa droga?

- Eu sei la...

- SHIKAMARU, PROCURA SEU LERDO!

- Mulheres, que problemático...

- Geeeeente, eu achei! Acheeeei! Dattebayo! -dança da felicidade do Naruto – Agora...hmm...Cadê a ponta? ºoº'

- Dá esse negócio aqui Naruto, que eu acho a ponta ...- Disse a rosadinha. ( p adoro ela.. muito meeesmo. ¬¬')

Depois de uma tentativa falha, Sakura fica p da vida e começa a querer arrancar a ponta do durex com o dente, parecendo um cachorro de rua, sarnento, vagabundo, feio e...( **JÁ DEUUU ! **)( Ahhh . :( )(_Haha , só por quê você tava se empolgando ! xD )_

- Aff dá isso aqui vai... - Sasuke procura a ponta, nasce uma gota na cabeça, começa a socar o durex.- Ahh, cadê essa merda?!

- SASUKE, NÃO DESTRÓI O DUREX! Ele é nossa condição de existência. ;o;

- Hmph.

- Minha vez, eu vou tentar! Yooshh ! – Lee agacha numa posição de combate, olha o durex com um olhar determinado e começa a tentar achar a ponta com a unha.

- Não adianta, Lee... ­¬¬

- Ma-Mas, o Gai-sensei falou que...

- A gente já entendeu... ¬¬

- O que a gente faz ? Já morderam , socaram , arranharam essa coisa e ninguém conseguiu nada. --' Só falta querer comer o durex agora.

Shikamaru assumiu sua posição pensativa

- Hmm .. O Neji pode usar o Byakkugan para achar a ponta e...

- UAU , SHIKAMARU VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO ! D

- Que problemático...

- OK ... BYAKKUGAN !

- ... oo – Todos.

- Droga , não tá aparecendo aqui e ...

- Ne-Neji ...

- Anh ? – Ele virou para Hinata , que estava quieta até agora ... e ficou vermelho.- º////////º ( Hmm , safadinho . Byakkugan não é pra isso nãããooo p )( **Cala a boca e escreve ! Cascudo **) ( Itaai ! ;o; Tá.. pros pervas de plantão... )

Neji viu ... viu mais do que tinha que ver, resumidamente.( HAUHAUA , adoro isso ¬ ) Hinata corou e caiu no chão , fazendo com que Neji saísse do seu transe.

- NEJI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ?!

- Anh ? º/////////°

- Hinata! Acooorda ! Hinatinhaa? ;o;

- Hmph. Acabem com isso logo...

- POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ A GENTE NUNCA VAI SABER O QUE ELA QUERIA DIZER!

- Ela devia estar querendo dizer que tinha um abajur na frente do durex, só isso. ¬¬

- Ah é... Verdade gota

- Acha logo essa ponta , e vamo volta antes que a Tsunade coma a gente na parede !

- Hai. ////


	2. Peixes, Fuinhas, Scripts e afins

Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence, mas o plano já foi bolado e terça feira o Neji é NOSSO.

N.A: Ah, o primeiro capítulo ficou sem nome. ( Há, há ,há ) Mas pode se chamar Primeiro Capítulo mesmo. A preguiça é maior que a minha vontade de mudar.

Segundo Capítulo – Peixes, Fuinhas, Scripts e afins.

Naruto's POV.

" Ne, Sakura-Chan, vamos almoçar juntos hoje? ' _Leva Cascudo_ ' Itaaai! Por que você prefere o Sasuke? "

Hmph.

" Vamos trazer o Sasuke de volta, eu prometo "

Bla bla bla Sasuke, bla bla bla, Sasuke-kun, bla bla bla... Já faz mais 100 episódios que eu falo que vou resgatá-lo! Máquebuceta, viu?! Qual é a da Tsunade-sama?! Primeiro me dá o camarim menor, depois me manda decorar o script enquanto todos os outros almoçam, e agora eu tenho que aturar esse viadinho em pelo menos 70 das minhas falas. ¬¬'

Há.

Agora chegou a vez de UZUMAKI NARUTO entrar em ação.

Hahaha! Chegou a hora da vingança, da fúria e .. piiii opa, e a hora do Ramen escondido! n.n'

Oh, eu vou dar um come ramen jeito nisso! Eu sou o principal, não sou?

Kukuku, todos verão meu plano maléfico, dattebayo !

---------------------------------x------------------------------------

Normal POV

A galera do mal da Akatsuki estava mais uma vez no set esperando para gravar.

- Kisame, posso ser sincero com você?

- ...Não gosto da sua sinceridade.

- Pois é nem eu, mas não dá pra agüentar mais.

- Que droga, fala logo, Itachi.

- Sua espada parece um sorvete. Tipo blue ice sabe?

¬¬'

- É sério! Ou será... será que... AHHH, nãoo! ...

- O que?!

- UM RALADOR DE QUEIJO!

ù.ú'

- AUHAUAHUA! RALADOR DE QUEIJOOOO!!!

- O que que é ralador de queijo?

- A espada do Kisame, Deidara!!

- HAUAHUA, PODE CREEER!

- Ah, não, Itachi e Deidara nãooo... x.x'

- HAUAHUAHUA, RAALAADOR DE QUEIJOO!!

- Ah, que droga, tiraram o dia pra me encher o saco...

-----------------------------------x------------------------------------

Naruto andava pelos corredores do set "disfarçadamente ", pois parecia mais o 007 em ação do que alguém que tenta disfarçar algo.

Thann than thannn, tananã nanãnaaaaan musica do Missão Impossível aqui. - Haha, eu sou muito fooooda, dattebayo! ( _e modesto..._) Só eu mesmo para pensar em pegar os scripts do escritório da Tsunade-sama e muda-los, HAHAHA!

Parou em frente a uma porta com o aviso "O filho da Put que entrar aqui pode considerar-se morto." Mas é ÓBVIO que ele ignorou isso. Respirou fundo, colocou a mão na maçaneta e rodou devagar, abrindo a porta. Viu se não tinha ninguém e entrou. Depois de 5 segundos se assustou com o barulho da janela e se jogou no chão, saindo arrastando-se ao estilo Battle Field.

- Ufaa! Ainda bem que não é ninguém... – disse ele, se levantando e começando a revirar as gavetas – Unhh... vamos ver... papel, papel, mais papel... chiclete, clips, controle remoto, propaganda das Casas Bahia... camisinha... anh?! CAMISINHA?! Nossa... 1, 2, 3, 4... 15... AHHH! 30 CAMISINHAS!!!! (Pra que tanta?) (**é pra não pegar AIDS. n.n) **(**A**mor **I**ncondicional por **D**eidara e **S**asori?) (**Não, é a do HIV mesmo...) (**Ah ta...)

- Uhh... me assustei agora. O que será que a Tsunade-sama faz com isso tudo? (_Nem te contooo!!_)Ah, deixa pra lá! n.n O que eu tava procurando mesmo? Ah é! Os scripts... scripts cadê vocês...

---------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------

- E ai Fuinha Atômica? (valeeeu Giza! huahau :D)

- Anh?

- Hahaha...

- ME CHAMOU DE QUEÊ ?

- Fuinha atômica!

- REPETE! ò/.\ó

- FU-I-NHA A-TÔ-MI-CA!

- AHH, SEU PEIXE VAGABUNDO!

- FUINHA!

- PEIXE! LAMBARI!!

- ROEDOR FEDIDO!

- FUINHAS SÃO CARNÍVORAS! E COMEM PEIXES!

- NÃO! PEIXES É QUE COMEM FUINHAS!

- CALA A BOCA SUA ANTA!

- EU SOU UMA ANTA OU UM PEIXE?!

- UM PEIXE BURRO, ISSO SIM!

- CALA A BOCA FUINHA!

- O casal vai parar ou ta difícil? Ta na hora da gravação...

- CASAL? ¬¬'

- Tanto faz, se vocês não gravarem a Tsunade vai ter outro ataque de putice aguda.

- Ah, ta bom então, marionete...

- QUE?

- BWHAHAHAHA!

- Volta aqui Itachi!!! Eu vou te matar!!

-----------------------------------x-------------------------------------

- Ahá, achei! Dattebayooo!! Uhhhn... agora, vamos veeer...

" _- Itachi, diga de uma vez por todas quem matou a Godaime Hokage!_

_- Ahh... querem mesmo saber? ..._

_- Droga, seu idiota, fale logo! _

_- Foi o pmhphmhph_ riscado e rabiacado do lado com um garrancho quase ilegível _NARUTO DATTEBAYO_

_- Anh? Como? Não pode ser!_

_- Há... pode acreditar, é a verdade... vocês nunca o vencerão... a Akatsuki governará..._

_- BAKA! QUEM É O LÍDER?_

_- DIGA!_

_- É O PODEROZO UZUMAKI NARUTO! Dattebayo!__!!"_

- Ah, acho que já é suficiente... hahahaa! Agora que eu já mudei umas coisinhas, é só esperar... DATTEBAYOO! FINALMENTE O ÇAZUQUE VAI VER COMO EU POSSO SER O MELHOR! KUKUKU!!

E o loiro saiu da sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, falando algumas coisas sem nexo.

-----------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

Gravando... (ALELUIA, HERMANOS!) **Por isso que só sai um episódio por semana...)**

" Finalmente, é a hora de saber a verdade..."

" Vamos Itachi, diga o que sabe! "

"..."

"Itachi, diga de uma vez por todas quem matou a Godaime Hokage!"

"Ahh... querem mesmo saber? ..."

"Droga, seu idiota, fale logo!"

"Foi o... Naruto dattebayo?"

- Anh? Como assim? Itachi, ta querendo redução de salário é?

- Não, Tsunade-sama... é isso que está escrito.

- Ah, deixa eu ver... " ... diga... é o poderoso... " UZUMAKI NARUTO? COMO ASSIM?

- Tsunade-sama, o que há de errado?

- Alguém mexeu nos scripts Shizune!!

- Anh? Só pode ser brincadeira!

- No meu também está diferente... " Eu te amo para sempre Narutinho " ¬¬'

- Nossa, Sakura, não sabia que você tava dando pra dois ao mesmo tempo...

- CALA A BOCA, INO!

- Xiiiu, sem brigas!

- No meu é "Eu admito, você venceu Naruto. Eu reconheço que sou pior que você..."

- Até você, Sasuke?!

- CALA A BOCA, INO! – Sasuke e Sakura.

- Nossa, e ainda colocou poderoSo com Z... Que analfabético...

- ¬¬' – Todos.

- Quê? Calma... só to brincando...

- Doeu meu figo essa...

- Hahaha, muito boa Itachi!!

- ALGUÉM CHAMA O NARUTO, ONEGAI? – Disse Shizune, se distanciando da Tsunade, que estava quase explodindo de raiva.

**Naruto's ferrado POV**

AHHH, DROOGAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! \ºOº/

CARALHX, CACETX, MERDXX!!

ME FERREI! A TSUNADE VAI ME MANDAR PRO ALÉM AGORA T.T

Deus? você está ai?

Eu queria pedir proteção... Por que eu estou com um mau pressentimento...

Se você não deixar a Tsunade-Sama me bater, eu prometo parar de... de... Comer ramen... Não... Parar de... Ah, prometo ser um garoto melhor!

ONEGAAAAI, PLEASE, HELP! OMFG, EU TO NA MERDX!!

Eu posso ver a luz já... me chamando...

Ah, é só a luz do estúdio... que mal, que mal!

O que eu faço? O que eu faaaaaço? ;o;

SHIT!

Como ela descobriu? Tava tudo tão perfeito. **(Ah é sim , meu querido...)**

DROOGA, já da pra ver a velha daqui.

E agora? Eu corro? Choro? Grito? \ºOº/

Ou eu faço tudo ao mesmo tempo?

AHH, JÁ ERAS TT.TT

**Normal POV**

- TODO MUNDO PRA DETENÇÃO! ESTÃO DE CASTIGO!

- Anh? como assim?!

- Por causa dele? - aponta pro Naruto

- É! - u.ú

- VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NARUTO BAKAAA!

- Gomen! – "Pelo menos eu não me ferrei sozinho."

- Hmph... Dobe…

- O QUE?

- Surdo.

- Grrr!

- PRA DETENÇÃO, JÁ!

- ¬¬'

* * *

MAIS UM CAPITULOOOO ! o// 

Yes, man! Eu achei que esse ficou bem mais legal. :D

Well , respostas das reviews:

Respostas da luh pq a gih tava com preguiça!!

Uchiha Mandy Lua: Simmm!! É sasunaru sim!!

A gi num gosta muito desse casal mais eu simplismente amooo!!!

Neji perva!!!

Ai, primera review das nossas vidas, que emoção...TT.TT

Ta aqui o cap!!

Uchiha giza: gaalee ¬ sasunaru!! Amo esses casais, a gi tbm (mais ou menos).

Sim promoter!!! Eu queroo, eu queroo!!!

Cá esta a continuação!!

A gi surrupiou a fuinha atômica num sei se ela flo com vc...

Já nee!! n.n

Tochi no Mari: ero-neji!!! Tbm amo isso!!!

Bjus vlw!!

n.n

FeH-Chan: tbm amoo o lee!!

Gaalee forevermente ¬

Ja nee!!

RaH Mustang: o mustang eh de FMA?? (nada a ver mais é q eu fiquei curiosa...)

Ta aqui a continuação!!

Badscout: simm todos esses casais!! Agente ainda num se decidiu mas esses vão ter com certeza!!!

Ja nee!!

Ketz: (nome muito grande)

Amorrr!! Nosso encontro ainda ta em pé neh??

Queremos o cap 2 minina (ainda num olhei pra vê se jah tah lah)

Simm continuação aqui!!!

n.n

Onegaaaaaai , continuem deixando reviews pra gente ! o/

Ja nee ! o/


	3. Itachi árvore da Akatsuki 8D

Disclaimer: Naruto continua não sendo nosso, mas o Neji a gente já pegou, e ele ta amarrado aqui atrás. n.n

Neji: Hmphhphhmhm 'tira esparadrapo' SUAS FILHAS DA 'coloca de volta' mhphmhphmh!!

- BWHAHAHA! n.n

N.A: Yaoi, GaaLee pra FeH-Chan e pra quem pediu. :D

**Terceiro Capítulo – Itachi árvore da Akatsuki. E eu sou sem criatividade mesmo. BD**

- Tudo bem, vamos gravar...

- YOOOSH! – Fazendo flexões. :Db

- Luzes, câmera, AÇÃO!

- "Vamos Tenten"

- "Hai, Neji. :) "

- "Yoos..." Cãiiiiibra. TT.TT

- Anh?

- AHHHH!

- Lee!

- Lee, para com isso e vamos gravar. u.ú

- Mas... Cãibra. ;o;

- Que saco, se a gente conseguir gravar UMA CENA nesse fic de merda eu danço Macarena pelado. u.ú – disse Neji.

- o///////o - Imagens mentais by Tenten. E hemorragia nasal também.

- Ta, já deu. Lee, vai pro estúdio e procura alguma coisa pra aliviar a cãibra. u.u (Incrível, Tsunade não teve o ataque de putice!)

- Ok. TT.TT

Lee mancava pelos corredores do estúdio quando viu Gaara no seu camarim.

- Gaara-kuuuuun! \ºOº/

- Anh? Mas o que?!

- 'Pula em cima do Gaara' Minha perna dói. ;o;

- ...E eu com isso? Sai de cima de mim. ¬¬

- Gomen. 'Puppy eyes no jutsu' ONEGAAAI, me ajuda. '-'

- ¬¬

- '-'

- ¬¬

- '-'

- Ta, ta...

- YOOOOOOOOOOSH!

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- MASSAGEM! '-'

- oó

- Oneeeeeegai?

- ¬¬'

- Que saco... Dá a perna.

- n.n

- 'fazendo massagem'

- Nossa, você é muito bom massagista Gaara-kun!

- ¬¬

- :Db

- uú ' vira a cara e continua fazendo massagem '

De repente a porta se abre...

- Gaara você viu o... Cof, Cof... Acho que to atrapalhando, GOMEEEN. o.o

- OO – Gaara e Lee.

- Sai daqui, Lee. ¬¬

- H-Hai. TENTEN-CHAN, ESPERAAA! \ºOº/

------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

Merda.

O Naruto estraga o Script inteiro, e agora todo mundo paga o pato com ele...

" Hora do Castigo " hahaha, que engraçado. Uchiha Sasuke ajoelhando no milho. ¬¬'

O que nós estamos fazendo?

Desenhando um cenário.

Por que? Por que o colado com durex ficou tão feio quando o capeta usando a roupa da Sheila Carvalho.

Pera aí!

Que que eu to falando?

Cala a boca, cérebro.

Os únicos que não estão aqui são: Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba e Hinata. Só por que eles não estavam na cena. uú

Meu "maninho" tá aqui também. Mas ele prefere tirar sarro do Kisame. Falando nisso, toda a galera do mal da Akatsuki tá aqui. O Deidara já explodiu 2 paredes tentando acertar alguma de suas massinhas no Tobi... Falando nisso, como o Zetsu consegue discutir com ele mesmo? Tobi é Obito? Cadê o giz azul?

São tantas perguntas...

Sabe, olhando pro Naruto, até que ele não é tão feio. Mas ele me enche o saco, é idiota e tá me fazendo ficar de castigo. Eu odeio você, Naruto.

Estou pintando uma nuvem no céu... a Sakura está fazendo nuvens rosas e floridas. E está discutindo com a Ino também...sobre flores... ou é sobre mim? Que perseguição. ¬¬'

Shikamaru está dormindo, Chouji comendo e... O Naruto ta me chamando.

"Que foi?"

Ele só disse "Nada, Teme." E voltou a desenhar o Onbaa no papelão. Pelo menos eu acho que é o Onbaa. Os dotes artísticos do Naruto são muito duvidosos.

"Naruto, o que é isso ai?" – eu perguntei.

"É você, com o selo nível 2 vestido de bailarina."

NANI?!

Há, esse garoto apanha!

"Naruto, você vai ver! "

"Hahaha! TEMEEE, TEEEEEME!"

**Normal POV**

- Naruto, você vai ver !

- Haahaha! TEMEEE, TEEEEEME!

- Grrrr! 'voa encima do Naruto e começa a socar'

- TRETA, TRETAAA! – Galera da Akatsuki.

- Vaaai Sasuke-kun! – Ino e Sakura.

Os dois se socam no chão, se batem, mordem, chutam e a Galera da Akatsuki agita atrás. Shikamaru não move nem um músculo e Chouji continua comendo batatas. A porta se abre e Tsunade-Sama entra na sala.

- O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI ?

- oo' – todos.

- RESPONDAM!

Todos apontam pra Naruto e Sasuke

- INOCENTEE! EU SOU INOCENTE! \ºOº/

- ¬¬'

- NARUTO E SASUKE, PRO MEU ESCRITÓRIO, JÁ!

Os dois se levantam, e a galerinha do Mal da Akatsuki fica dando risinhos atrás.

- E vocês, parem aí ou não vou dar chocolate pra vocês depois! uú

- H-Hai Tsunade-Sama. oo'

- Assim que eu gosto. Vão para o Set... Tem uma cena pra vocês gravarem. Ah, e levem o cenário.

------------------------------------x-----------------------------------

Galerinha do Mal da Akatsuki no Set. :D

Deidara e Sasori arrumavam o cenário, que continuava uma merdinha, mas era melhor do que nada. Ou não.

- Vão logo com isso. ¬¬'

- Nós temos que fazer os papéis e arrumar o set, nosso salário deveria ser maior.

- ¬¬

- Ta, foi só um comentário.

- uú

- Ok, vamos começar.

_- Cadê o Itachi, un?_

_- Sei lá..._

_- Melhor não falar nada pra Tsunade-sama, ou ela surta. uu_

_- É vero, deixa sem ele._

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO COCHICHANDO AI?

- Nada, nada, un . n.n'

- Ok , vamos começar... Gravando.

- "O garoto da Kyuubi... já faz muito tempo que estamos atrás dele"

- "é verdade..." Anh... Tsunade-sama, não era pra ter uma árvore ali?

- Não tem?

- Não... Lol.

- Que saco! Cadê o Itachi?

- Aquii! euu! n/.\n

- Só por que você chegou atrasado vai fazer papel de árvore!

- Anh? oó

- HAHHA, QUEBRA-GALHO, UN!

- HAUAHUA! Boaaaa!

- ¬¬' Não vou fazer.

- Quem disse?

- Eu .

- E você é quem pra mandar aqui?

- Ui , tomo gostoso agora, em? Se eu fosse você ficava quieto...

- Cala a boca você também.

- Ok. o.o

- VAI ITACHI!

- Hmph, que saco.

- Não reclama em, quebra-galho.

- ¬¬

ROOOOOFL!

- Mas Tsunade-sama, ai eu vou fazer o papel de arvore e de Akatsuki ao mesmo tempo como?

- Se vira. ¬¬

- Ta... oo

- GRAVANDOOO!

- "O garoto da Kyuubi... já mas muito tempo que estamos atrás dele"

- "é verdade..."

Itachi, no fundo , com os braços abertos , imitando um árvore.

- "Temos que tomar decisões sérias a respeito disso..."

Itachi corre para seu lugar de Akatsuki "Vamos planejar um ataque a Konoha." corre para o lugar de árvore e fica parado de novo.

- "Hmhphph 'com vontade de rir' é, mas primeiro teremos que... mhhp... falar com o Líder, un." hauhaua... hphmph...

Corre para o lugar de Akatsuki "Algum de vocês deve chamá-lo então." corre para o lugar de árvore

- Phmphmpmh... "Sim, un." ...

- "Temos que saber mais sobre a situação de Konoh, a aqueles Chunnins podem nos dar muito trabalho." _Para de rir Deidara! _'Cochichando'

- Hmhhmhhuhuhhpmhp... _Hai._ pfff. Hpmhphm.

- "É mesmo, aqueles pivetes de Konoha, vêm nos trazendo muitos problemas..."

Itachi sai correndo pro lugar de Akatsuki, no meio do caminho tropeça bate em Sasori, Sasori cai em cima de Deidar, Itachi cai no chão e Deidara tem um ataque de riso.

- AHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUA!!!

- ¬¬

- CAIU, CAIU! HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAH!!!!! – Kisame.

- Pff, isso que dá fazer dois papéis ao mesmo tempo.

Deidara se toca de Sasori estar em cima dele e fica corado

- Un. o//////o

- ITACHI! LEVANTA!

- EU QUERO UM AUMENTO! To fazendo 2 papéis ao mesmo tempo!

- ¬¬

- Ihh, o quebra-galho ficou nervoso agora.

- Cala a boca , Lambari!

- Árvore da Akatsuki. HUAHAUA!!

- Parô com isso!

- CALA A BOCA SAMAMBAIA!

- O QUE?!

- CALEM A BOCA!

- H-hai. – de repente, todos viraram para Sasori e Deidara, que continuavam na mesma posição. – O casal curtiu ficar assim, em?

- Anh? Ahh, desculpe Deidara... – disse Sasori de levantando.

- Tudo bem, un. o/////o

- Que merda, todos vão para os camarins, decorem as falas e SHIZUNEEEEE! ARRANJA UMA ÁRVORE!

- H-hai. oo'

* * *

Lol, e mais uma vez, ninguém conseguiu terminar de gravar uma cena. 

Ou seja, sem Neji pelado dançando macarena. AINDA, POR QUE ELE VAI DANÇAR!

Neji: Primeiro eu sou seqüestrado e agora tenho que dançar macarena pelado. Sem falar que virei pervertido. ¬¬'

Itachi: E EU QUE VIREI UMA FUINHA ATÔMICA QUEBRA-GALHO ÁRVORE DA AKATSUKI! u.ú

- HOHOOH!

- Isso aê! ò.ó

Reviews: (Dessa vez é a Gi mesmo respondendo. :D)

Uchiha Giza: Tsunade da medo em qualquer um. E tenho dito.

Itachi: O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSE COMPLÔ CONTRA MIM?!

Gih: Ta estressada é?! Não é complô nenhum, mas te chamar de fuinha é legal. (6)

Itachi: ...

Luh: Itachi, melhor parar se não quiser perder o emprego. u.ú Fuinha, hahaha...

Itachi: Ai, eu mereço. x.x

Huhu, beeijos Giza. :D

Kamila Youko: UAHAU, que bom, que bom! Eu sou meio baka, mas sou feliz. n.n

Ah é, e sobre o Naruto ter pensado algo dessa magnetude... hmm, Naruto é capaz de tudo se for pra ferrar o Sasuke né?! (6)

Pena que ele sempre vai junto. Bwhahhaa!

Naruto: - é, mas eu sou esperto siiiim!

Gih:- é... muito. ¬¬'

Naruto:- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?!

Gih:- Nada, nada. uú

Beeijo kaa! o/

Feh-chan: Você de novo?! HAUAHA!

Meeu, eu tava com a luh no msn. Ai ela:

"Olha a review maluca da Feh-chan"

e eu respondendo:

"Nossa, que pirada XD"

ahuah , se for pra ser assim então vai ter que ter Making Of 2. -¬-

Por que já tenho 7 capítulos prontos. E ainda não acabou. oo'

Byee o/

Camila XD: VAI TER GAALEE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! No próximo capítulo tem, fraquinho, mas eu achei que ficou fofo. n.n

Huhu, baaai. o/

Badscout: AHUAH, Tsunade e seus ataques de putice. :D

Mas tenha medo...muito medo. BD

Beeijo...

Uchiha Dani-chan: Siiim, será SasuNaru! Eu até que comecei a simpatizar depois que fiz uma cena que eles vão no armário e... opa. x.x'

Huhu, espere o capítulo 6 e verááá! (6)

É né... fico mais quente. OO

Pera ai, que meu nariz ta sangrando. :

É, A SAKURA DEVE MORRER:

Kisses! O/

Camis: HAUAUA, vixee, aqui isso acontece direto. Ai meu irmão fala que eu sou idiota por que to rindo sozinha. :D

Siim, NejiHina, Gaalee e SasuNaru.

Hmmm..sobre o Naruto...o tanto que ele sofre agora vai ser compensado no capítulo 6. BD

ITASAKU? NEEEEEVER, NEVER, NUNCA, JAAAAMAIS! Poorra, não tem essa. A Sacúra TEM que ficar pra titia.

Itachi: - Então eu não cato ninguém? TT.TT

Gih: Se você quiser ficar com o Kisame... p

Itachi: Não, não, valeu... --

É, e sobre a idéia da maluca da Feh-chan , beeeeem, a fic já tem 7 capítulos prontos. E um 8º que eu to sem criatividade pra escrever '

Então ,se for pra por isso, vai ter que ter uma " Making Of 2 " , ou isso vai ter uns 20 capítulos...Por que eu me empolgo, sabe...

Ja ne

Tochi no Mari: Ele é Baka mas é tããão bonitinho! -

Baka é a Sacúra. :D

Mas eu já tramei contra ela.

MUAHHAHAHAHA!

Façam uma criança (luh) feliz!!! Mandem reviews!! n.n

Xaaaau o/


	4. Trancados no estúdio

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu , e bla bla bla.Mas o Neji é e ... MERDA , ESQUECI DE DAR COMIDA PRA ELE !! TT.TT

N.A: Casais definidos: GaaLee , SasoDei , ShikaTema e NejiHina.

Luh: SASUNARUUUUUUU !!! \ºOº/

Gi: ¬¬ ... Hmph. E SasuNaru. uú

**Quarto Capítulo – Estúdio trancado? NÃO !**

Sasuke's POV

"E É POR CAUSA DISSO QUE VOCÊS DOIS VÃO LIMPAR OS BANHEIROS HOJE!"

Ah , ótimo. Tudo que faltava pra que eu alcançasse a felicidade plena. ¬¬'

Graças ao " Narutinho " , eu vou ter que limpar os banheiros.

E ele está me olhando com aquela cara de bunda de novo.

Ah , vá a merda você.

"Não vou limpar porra de banheiro nenhum."

Ops , acho que falei um pouco alto ...

" AH É ? SÓ POR ISSO VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR MAIS ! "

Uchiha Sasuke não limpa banheiros. Uzumakis Narutos limpam banheiros. É isso aí.

O dobe ta mostrando a língua pra mim.

pra ele. ¬¬'

O Naruto tem prazer em me fazer afundar na merda.

Aquele idiota. ¬¬

" Vai se fuder , Naruto "

" Não fala palavrão ou Deus te fode. "

HAHAHA , Tsunade-sama você é muito engraçada.

X

Normal POV

O dia começou cedo pra todos os atores/funcionários do estúdio. A galerinha do mal da Akatsuki arrumava as lâmpadas, entre explosões e ataques de marionetes assassinas.

- Cadê minha cabeça ?

- Haha, joga pra mim! JOGA PRA MIIIM!

- Cata ai, Itachi !

- ROOFL, Pega Deidei !

- Peguei, Un !

- SEU FILHOS DA PUTA, EU VOU FUDER A MÃE DE VOCÊS !

- A minha eu já matei mesmo. uú

- HAUAHAA, HIDAN TÁ NERVOSAAA !

- AHHH, SEUS VAGABUNDOS !

- PEGA TOBI!

- 'agarra a cabeça' ???

- TOBI, PASSA PRA CÁ !

- NÃO, TOBI ! JOGA PRO ZETSU ! PRO ZETSU !

- Deidara-senpai ?

- PRO ZETSU, CACETA !!

- DA ESSA #$#$$ !

- Hai.

- NÃOO , TOBI , SEU ... VOCÊ ACABOU COM A NOSSA DIVERSÃO !

- Tobi is a good boy ! ;;

- ART IS A … BANG !

Uma explosão fez o prédio tremer e destruiu a parede esquerda.Depois disso, todos eles resolveram fazer algo menos perigoso , ou seja : encher o saco do Kisame. ( lol.)

X

Hinata , Kiba e Shino esperavam por ordens de Tsunade-sama no set.

Shikamaru mexia na maquininha que faz fumaça , tentando arrumar , pois já era a 4ª vez que ela quebrava.

- Mendokuse , por que não compram uma nova ? .

- Por que nós não temos nem dinheiro pra comprar outro tipo de comida além de ramen instantâneo.Já faz 5 dias que eu como isso , só de pensar eu já fico com ânsia. – Disse Kiba , e Akamaru deitou no chão fingindo-se de morto.

- ... Tsunade-sama já está atrasada 25 segundos.

- Quem liga ? Só quero dormir mesmo. --'

- BAKA!

- Anh ? Itaaai , não precisa me bater. x.x Que problemática...

- SHIKAMARU , VAI DESISTIR QUE NEM FEZ NA SUA LUTA COMIGO É ?! SEJA HOMEM E CONSERTE ISSO LOGO !

- Pff .. que saco.

- Te-Temari-chan ...

- QUE É ?

- º/////º Na-Nada ... mas , você sou-soube da cena do oiroke no jutsu do kohonamaru? Tem o Sa-sasuke e o Sai...(aonde ela vê essas coisas?)

- NANI ? – Disse Kiba. – Esse anime ta perdendo a dignidade cada vez mais...

- Não ... ele já perdeu faz tempo.

- Ah é verdade... n.n

- Ops...desculpem o atraso. n.n- Disse Tsunade-Sama com o cabelo todo desgrenhado e a roupa amassada.( Jiraya na pegada 8D )

- Oo' tudo bem... err ...

- Então , vamos começar. n.n

_- Ela ta estranha ..._

_- Ela ta de bom humor. OO_

_- Que medo..._

- PAREM DE CHOCHICHAR ! Hora da ceeeena !!

Os três começaram a gravar uma cena, que se passava na Vila da Névoa. (Pra isso que serve a maquina de fumaça. n.n )

_- Shikamaru ... você não acha que já saiu muita fumaça não ?_- Disse Temari.

_- É .. pera , eu vou desligar e ... não desliga..._

_- COMO ASSIM ?!_

_- Não quer desligar !!_

_- Seu merda, desliga isso !_

_- Não dá ! Que problemática ..._

_- Se você me chamar disso outra vez eu vou socar sua fuça até ela ficar amassada._

_- oó H-Hai._

_- Desliga essa bosta ! _

_- Você é muito fina , sabia ?_

_- Arigato , agora desliga !_

_- Já disse que não dá , caceta !_

- CORTA ! Shikamaru ! Você ta exagerando na fumaça !

- Não é minha culpa ! O negócio não quer desligar !

A fumaça começou a invadir o set todo , e todos começaram a tossir sem parar. Não dava pra enxergar nada , Shino trombou com a parede e Kiba tropeçou , derrubando as câmeras e o câmera man , que era a Shizune , mas isso não vem ao caso. Hinata começou a berrar " Naruto-kun " e Temari ficava batendo e xingando Shikamaru.

- SEU VAGABUNDO ! Você tem 220 de QI, PRA QUÊ ?

- Anh ...Dormir ?

- BAKA !

Ela foi dar um chute, tropeçou num fio e acabou caindo em cima dele.

A fumaça começou a se espalhar pelo estúdio todo , invadindo a parte das luzes, onde a galerinha do Mal da Akatasuki estava. Todos começaram a tossir , Deidara trombou com Tobi e derrubou ele de lá de cima.Itachi teve um ataque de riso , por que a fumaça provocava efeitos colaterais em Kisame , fazendo com que ele dançasse a "dança da motinha".Hidan trombou com a parede 7 vezes , e Zetsu desmaiou.Sasori sentou num dos cantos enquanto esperava morrer asfixiado pela fumaça que cheirava a tutti-frutti.

A fumaça não parava de sair e chegou aos banheiros , aonde Naruto e Sasuke limpavam as privadas.

- O que é isso, teme ?

- Eu sei lá ...

- AHHH ! FOGOOO !

- FOGOO ! O ESTÚDIO TÁ PEGANDO FOGO !- Disse Naruto , e saiu correndo do banheiro , berrando pra todo lado.

- Ah , é mas Testuda, a rosa é uma flor qu...

- FOGOOO ! FOOGOOO ! SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER ! \ºOº/

- FOGO ? AHHHH !

Todos os reunidos na salinha , menos Gaara e Neji, começaram a correr de um lado pro outro , feito baratas tontas , gritando " FOGO ".A fumaça invadiu o aposento também , e Lee trombou com Tenten , bateu de cabeça , e caiu em cima de Gaara. Ino berrava feito uma louca e trombou com o vidro, enquanto Sakura gritava " Sasuke-kuuuuuun ".

Naruto continuou correndo , gritando , e chegou aonde Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari e Tsunade estavam.

- FOGO , TSUNADE-SAMAAA !!

- Anh ? FOGO ? MEEERDA, EVACUAR O PRÉDIOO !! ALGUÉM SOA O ALARME ! – Disse Tsunade, e quando foi virar trombou com a parede e caiu no chão.

Temari que a pouco tinha saído de cima de Shikamaru, levantou-se rápido e soou o alarme de incêndio. Num acesso de loucura, todos os que ainda não estavam inconscientes começaram a quebrar as janelas. Ou seja, ninguém enxergava nada, uns 6 estavam inconscientes, o alarme estava disparado e todas as janelas estavam sendo quebradas.

Shikamaru se levantou e, mexendo em alguns botões conseguiu ativar o detector de fumaça.

- Ufaa ...

Todos voltaram ao normal ( ou quase ). Temari chutou o aparelho que produzia fumaça e fez com que ele parasse.

- Anh ?

- O que aconteceu ?

- Eu sei lá ... o Naruto me disse que estava pegando fogo.

- Mendokuse , era só aquela birosca que faz fumaça.

- AHH , SASUKE-KUN , EU FIQUEI TÃO ASSUSTADA ! – Disse Sakura abraçando Sasuke.

- Eca , sai de mim !

- Cof Cof , ta na hora de comprar um desses novo , não ?! – Disse Tenten , apontando pro negócio de fazer fumaça. (como chama essa budega ?) (**é trequinho de gelo seco ¬¬') ( "**trequinho" não ajudou muito... ¬¬)

- É , só que primeiro vai ter que arrumar as janelas.

- Uhh. :x

- Quando a Tsunade ver isso a gente ta morto !

- Hmmm... você quer dizer SE ela ver isso !

- Como assim ? oó

X

- Aff, que véia gorda !

- Cala a boca , Naruto ...

- Mas ela pesa muito !

- Que saco , coloca ela ai e vamos embora.

- Tem certeza que vai dar certo ?

- Aham...Uhh , pronto. Tranca a porta agora !

- Ok 'tranca a porta .'

- Eu ainda acho que trancar a Tsunade no armário não é uma boa idéia. E se alguém abrir ? – Disse Tenten

- Não vão abrir ! engole a chave

- Oo' – todos.

- Kiba ..isso é nojento.

- MAS ASSIM ELA NÃO SAI , PELO MENOS !

- Anhh , que sejaa !

- Vamos embora logo.

X

Na porta principal ...

- Agora , é só ir pra casa e depois comer ramen no Ichikaru, Dattebayo !

- Que saco, vamos logo ...

- Ta bom ta bom ...

- Abre a porta ai , Sakura.

- Hai. n.n - tenta abrir- Hmm .. ta trancada.

- Como assim ?

- Trancada, ué.

- Alguém tem a chave ?

- A Tsunade tem.

- ...

- Anh , e agora ?

- Eu que sei ?! Você é que tem 220 de QI.

- ¬¬' Mendokuse ...

- Gentee , ainda são 4 da tarde ! Dá tempo de pensar em algo !

As 9:30 da noite ...

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONC !

- Shikaa , acorda !!

- Não adianta. Não tem como sair ...

- YOSH , não podemos desistir ! A força da juventude está conosco ! (Y) **(y??)**( emoticon de msn. :D )

- É , mas a chave não. uú

- Para de macumbar, Shino !

- Só estou sendo sincero.

- Olha , Kiba, Naruto , Shikamaru , Chouji , Neji, Hinata, Sasuke e Temari já dormiram.

- Nossa, vou dormir também então... – disse Ino.

- Não , Ino você na...

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC !

- ¬¬'

- To com fome, Sakura. – Disse Tenten.

- Não fala isso , eu também to.

De repente , todas as luzes se apagam.

- Anh ?

- É programada... apaga as 9:45.

Cri, Cri ,Cri...

- To com medo.

- To com fome.

- To com mais medo !

- Continuo com fome...

- Shino ? Shino.. Shiino ..

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC !

- ¬¬'

Num outro canto , Lee continuava acordado.

- Gaara-kun , to com medo. ;;

- Snif ...

- BUÁÁÁ !!

- BUÁÁÁ, TO COM MEEEDO ! ;;

- ... Você tem medo de escuro ?

- Tenho. ;;

- OMFG.

- TT.TT

- ME PROTEJA ,GAARA-KUN ! – Se joga no Gaara

- Anh ? º/////º

- Sniiif. TT.TT

- … - Gaara olhou pro Moreno abraçado a ele e deu um sorriso discreto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cof , Cof ... mais um capítulo , esse é maior que os outros .. acho que o próximo vai ser maior ainda... oo'

Well, reviews:

Uchiha Mandy Lua: Yees, Itachi árvore. :D

Itachi: Ei! Por que eu sou sempre a vítima? ¬¬'

Gih: Por que é legal zuar você 8D

Itachi: ;; Ninguéém me ama, ninguém me quer, ninguém gosta de miiiim...

Gih: eu gosto! Eu brigo mas te amo! S2

Itachi: Você não conta. ¬¬'

Gih: ;-; Ninguém me ama, ninguém me queeeer...

Emi-chan: Não era a pucca. Hauhauahua

É um tio gritando \ºOº/

:D

Kamila Youko:

Neji: CARALHO, EU NÃO VO DANÇA MACARENA! NÃO É CULPA MINHA SE A ESCRITORA É UMA LOUCA DE PEDRA INÚTIL! PAREM DE ME TORTURAR! AHHHHH!

Gih: TT.TT por que ninguém me ama?

Neji e Itachi: QUER MESMO SABER?

Gih: Não 8D

"Faça um Uchiha sofrer..." Cara, isso soa bem... Muito bem.

Sasuke e Itachi: NÃO SOA NÃO!

Gih: Soa sim. BD Preparem-se queridos... MUHAHAHA!

Ah é, e beeeeem. Itachi e Sasuke já tem um passado um tanto quanto alterado em relação ao nosso querido tio "Orojackson." 8D Espere e verá. MUHAHAHA!

Hajime Kirane-Chan: Siiim , terá! Ai caceta , não agüento mais essa pergunta. É no armário, é no armário ' dancinha da felicidade' ... capítulo 6, ai vamos nóóós. 8D

Feh-Chan: estou respondendo sua review ... como uma pessoa normal. '-'

HUAHAU ,FEEZ! GAELEE .:D

Finalmente neh ...e olha que foi dedicado pra você ainda por cima. uú

ITATOBI? Haua, vou tentar. Mas eu não sei nada do tobi, cara. '

Mas eu faço esse sacrfiício.

Itachi: Meeu, eu não sou gay. ¬¬

Gih: To pagando você, então, posso fazer o que eu quiser! D

HUHUH, AKATSUKIES PWNAM GERAAAAAAAAL!

:D

Lambari, lambari. \o/

Kisses Feh-chan... /o/

Espero ansiosamente pela sua próxima review, como uma pessoa normal. 8D

Giza: HAUAH, ai vai lá ver... " Making Of – 44 charpters. " hauhaua , brincadeira.

To com parada cerebral. Meu brainstorm durou 5 caps e agora parou total. x.x

GaaLee! Vai ter SasuNaru, NO ARMÁRIO! HAHAHAHAHHA!

:D

Se pode usar? LÓÓÓÓÓGICO!

Lambari. :D

Kisses!

Badscout: hauahua, ainda não fiz sasunaru: Vocês são uns fans histéricos. Eu tenho medo de vocês!!1! Ainda mais com essa mente poluída.¬¬' E quase me deixam loka pedindo yaoi. Pronto, ta ai.. eu fiz. Viu?! Feliz? Tem SasuNaru no cap 6 e não se fala mais nisso.

Agora esperem, haaaaaam:D

Akasuna no Nathy: Sim, NejiHina, GaaLee e SasuNaru. Ai, agora você complico pro meu lado. '

SaiSaku ou SasoSaku? Num Freud vai! Peloamordedeeeus espere o cap 7. .

Obrigada pela colaboração. Volte sempre. D'

Ps.: Quem não queria estar no lugar do Deidara?

Ps²: Gostei do seu nome. É bonito. n.n

Camis: AHUAHUA. Entrei pra campanha "Faça um Uchiha sofrer" 8D

Legal né?!

Itachi e Sasuke: Não. ¬¬'

Gih: Perguntei nada pra vocêis. 8D

Weeee o/

Brigada!

Beijoo

Rah Mustang: Prazer Roy 8D Tá bem casado em?! hauahuhau 3

Kindou Hirumo: Ma-mas... chamar ele de fuinha é legal!! ;;

Seu nada, ele é meu. 8D

UahuaHuahaUAhua

Mentira... um monte de gente já pediu aqui... Vou faze sorteio.

Itachi: Eu sou o máximo. 8D

Gih: E modesto também. 8D

Bom, eu não gosto mesmo da Sakura. ¬¬'

Acho que pouca gente gosta, mas tudo bem.

Macarena.. é tipo uma dancinha.

Procura no Youtube.

É uma dancinha ridícula. Ahuahuahua , cheia de uns passo meio bizarro assim , mas é muito loca. 8D

HAUHAUHAU

Beijoo!

------------------

Lembrando que eu amo todos vocês de coração 3

E deixem reviews! hauhauahua :D


	5. Ainda trancados no estúdio :p

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu e... anh? 'barulho de sirene'

Neji: Há, a policia chegou. (amarrado)

Luh e Gih: o.o

Neji: ...

Gih: Isso é mal.

Luh: muito mal.

N.A.: Yaoi. :D

N.A: **Leiam o aviso no final , pleeease. TT.TT**

**Quinto Capítulo – Ainda trancados no estúdio**.**Eu amo,amo,amo a minha criatividade.**

- To com medo. TT.TT

- To com mais fome.

As duas garotas, Sakura e Tenten, estavam sozinhas, na escuridão. Todos os outros já haviam dormido, menos Gaara, mas chegar perto dele estava fora de cogitação.

- Vou na cozinha.

- COMO ASSIM?

- Xiiiiu, fala baixo. Eu vou na cozinha, ué. Vou comer.

- Leva algum homem com você então. ¬¬

- Pra quê? Eu posso ir sozinha. u.ú

- Que droga, então eu vou junto. ¬¬

- Você que sabe.

Tenten se levantou e começou a andar. Trombou com uma parede e depois caiu na escada, mas se levantou e continuou andando. Sakura estava logo atrás, quase cagando de medo .

- Tem certeza de que quer ir até lá? Assim, não que eu esteja com medo...

- Você não está com medo.

- Err. É, não to, não...

- Você ta CAGANDO de medo. Não precisa ir.

- OO' E-eu vo sim.

- Ta bom...

Com muito sacrifício, as duas chegaram na cozinha. Eram 10:30 da noite e Sakura ficava parada como uma estátua no meio do cômodo.

- Relaxa Sakura – disse Tenten.

- Errr. Ok...

- Eu vou pegar umas tigelas ali no armário.

- Ok. o.o

Sakura foi até a geladeira e abriu com toda a força, e a porta acertou Itachi, que estava atrás dela. Ele caiu no chão e Sakura deu um berro estridente. **(estridente nada ela deu um berro de puta!! ò.ó)**

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Anh? Que? Que que aconteceu?

- MONSTRO! MOONSTRO! AHHHH! – disse Sakura chutando Itachi na barriga, enquanto ele se contorcia e gemia no chão.

- Que que foi Saku... o.O'

- AHH, MATA, MATAAA! – disse Sakura pegando o rolo de massa e batendo em Itachi, que tentava se defender com o braço.

- TT.TT Paraaa! Ai! Uiii! UUUUUU!

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? - disseram Sasuke, Shino e Neji.

- AHHH, MONSTROOO!!! MATA, MATAA!

- Err, Sakura, é só o Itachi...

- Anh? Ah é. Nossa… Huhu, disfarça. n.n'

- Só podia ser a Sakura mesmo, burra que nem uma porta. ¬¬ - disse Neji.

- O QUE?

- -.-'

- Err, melhor parar né. O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Só estamos com fome...

- Vou ver o que tem na geladeira... – Sasuke abriu a porta com força, e ela acertou Itachi outra vez, que tentava se recuperar.

- Ouch. x.x

- Kami-sama...

- Não tem nada pra comer.

Itachi continuava no chão, meio tonto, com um galo na testa, ainda tentando se recuperar, quando Hinata chegou e tropeçou nele.

- AHHH!

- É só o Itachi, Hinata... – disse Neji, segurando-a para que não caísse.

- Ai, minha barriga... x.x

- Go-Gomen. º////º

- Itai... x.x

- Não é melhor vocês voltarem pra lá, não?

- É... não tem o que comer mesmo... Ah, tem ramen instantâneo, alguém quer? n.n

Todos quase vomitam

- Já vi que não, huhu. n.n'

- Cara, é isso que dá ter a Tsunade como diretora/dona do estúdio/reabastecedora de comida.

- É... a gente sofre.

- Vamos logo.

- Ei, alguém pode me... UH! x.x – disse Itachi, que tomou um chute "acidental" de Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------X------------------------------------

Os seis voltaram para a porta principal, onde os outros ainda dormiam feito ursos.

- Quero ir ao banheiro...

- Cala a boca, Sakura. ¬¬

- Mas eu quero. u.ú

- Que droga...

Nesse momento, Naruto acordou.

- Anh? Que? DATTEBAYO, VOCÊS ESTÃO ACORDADOS!

- Não, é só um sonho mesmo.

- ¬¬'

- O que estão fazendo?

- Nada.

- Uau...

- Ei, que tal a gente fazer algo engraçado?

- Não.

- É só acordar os outros e...

- Não.

- Por que?

- Por que não.

- Teme, você é muito chato.

- Eu também não quero.

- Ah, que gente chata. Quem quer levanta a mão! o/

'Cri,Cri,Cri...'

- E-eu que-quero Naruto-kun... o/

- Isso, Hinatinha!!

- º/////º

- Ah, se a Hinata for brincar então eu também vou.- disse Tenten.

- Ah... eu também então... mas depois alguém vai até o banheiro comigo.

- ¬¬'...

- Eu vou também...

- Teeeeeeme, você vai né? Dattebayo, vamos acordar os outros.

Naruto usou o seu Kage Bunshin e deu montinho em todos que estavam dormindo.

- PRA QUE VOCÊ ACORDOU A GENTE, BAKAA?

- Vamos brincar, Dattebayo!

- ¬¬'

- O Teme vai!

- Então eu vou também – Ino.

- Oferecida você, em porquinha?

- Cala a boca, Testuda.

- Hmph. Que seja... isso é um saco.

- Também acho.

- Ne, a brincadeira é... "conte piadas sem graça"

- u.ú – todos.

- Que é? Vamooos, é legal, dattebayo:D

- Quem começa? Vai Shino você!

- ... – todos.

- O lógico é começar quem sugeriu a brincadeira, ou seja, você Naruto. **(cara, o Shino engoliu um dicionário... u.ú)**

**- **Ahhh, ok. Então... o que um cromossomo disse pro outro?

- Não sei.

- CROMOSSOMOS FELIZES!

- HAUAHUAHAU!!!

- O.o' Você ta bem, Kiba?

- MUITO BOA, NARUTOO! Hauaha, agora sou eu!

- Então conta...

- Um garoto chegou pra um garota e disse "Você é quadrada?" ai ela disse "Não" "Então rola?". Tendeeeeee? Tendeu?

- Hmph, que merda.

- Eu, eeeeeu!

- u.u Vai então, Chouji.

- O que aconteceu com o pintinho que não tinha bunda e foi sentar?

- O que? – disse Naruto, empolgado.

- ELE DEITOU! HAUAHUAHAUHA

- AHUAHUAHUAHUA, booooa Chouji.

- EEEEEU, EEEU, YOOOOSH!

- Ok, vai Lee!

- Por que a galinha atravessa a rua?

- Pra chegar do outro lado.. haha. que velha.

- Não, pra encontra com o Gai-Sensei!

- ¬¬' - todos

- Tá, sou eu. Hmmm... Um passarinho virou pro outro e disse "vamo DANONINHO?" – Tenten.

- Não entendi.

- Vindo de você naruto, isso não é novidade.

- Ele chamava Danoninho? Qual a graça?

- Tenten, sem piadas de duplo sentido. Ok?

- Tá certo... Quem vai?

Silêncio.

- Escolhe alguém então...

- Hmm, vai Sasuke!

- Hmph. Não vou...

- NÃO ESTRAGA A BRINCADEIRA, TEME!

- Você já estragou... Não entendeu a piada da Tenten.

- ¬¬ Vai logo, dattebayo.

- Ta... como se coloca um elefante dentro da geladeira?

- Não sei...

- Abre a porta e põe ele dentro. Lol.

- Teme, suas piadas são horríveis.

- HAUAHUAUA, booa Sasuke... – Neji.

- ¬¬'- todos

- Viu, Dobe, são melhores que as suas.

- Hmph. ¬¬

- Err...

- Você que contar uma, Sakura-Chan?

- Não... eu quero ir no banheiro :s **(o certo é ao banheiro u.u) **(ahh quem se importa??) **(minha sora de português se importa) **_(hauhauahua se fudeu!!) (_TT.TT Owned by Inner...ninguém merece...)

- Eu vou com você, Testuda.

- H-Hai. :S

- Vamos parar com essa brincadeira agora.

- Por que? TT.TT

- Por que ela é um saco. – disse Temari.

- Concordo – disse Shikamaru.

- Gente chatinha...

--------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------

- Testuda, tem certeza que o banheiro é por aqui?

- Tenho... _Mais ou menos..._

- O que?

- Nada, nada. n.n'

- Ouviu isso?

- O que? O.o'

- Acho que vem dali...

- E você vai lá?

- Vou.

- Pra quê?

- Pra ver o que é... _(duuuur q pergunta idiota...¬¬)_

_- _E se for...

- Um fantasma? Hahaha, cagona você em...

- Não s-sou!

- Então vem comigo.

- Vem ou não?

- Vou...

- Ta, bora então.

As duas começaram a andar pelo corredor escuro quando viram a plaquinha do banheiro.

- Olha, o banheiro!

- É daí que tá vindo o barulho!

- Eu sei!

- Não quero mais ir no banheiro!

- ¬¬'

- Huhu, ops... n.n'

- Só por que tem algo fazendo barulho lá? Vai logo, Testuda. Que saco. Eu espero aqui... Não custa nada você entrar, ele tem 5 cabines. u.ú

- Ta, ta... Entra primeiro então.

- Eu não!

- Por que não?

- Por que eu não quero, Testuda.

- Vai sua Porquinha!!

- ... Ta, eu vou...

Assim que Sakura abriu a porta, fez mais barulho, de um jeito mais alto. Parecia que havia alguém lá dentro.

- Vai ou não?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Por que tem algo lá...

- Pera, vamos entrar juntas então...

- A ultima cabine tá fechada...

_- Fala baixoo..._

_- Ta, ta..._

_- Vamos ver o que tem lá..._

_- Você tá maluca é, porca?_

_- Não, mas eu quero ver._

As duas andaram na ponta dos pés até a porta. Ouviam barulho de batidas nas paredes da cabine, e de suspiros ofegantes.

_- Acho que são duas pessoas._

_- Eu acho que a gente não devia interromper, Porca._

_- ... Só vou olhar._

_- Tarada. ¬¬_

Na mesma hora, a porta abriu . As duas ficaram paradas, com a boca aberta. Duas pessoas estavam na cabine... dois homens, para ser mais exato. Eles estavam parados também, abraçados, olhando para as duas.

- Sasori e Deidara? O.o' – disseram as duas juntas.

Os dois se desgrudaram e começaram a tossir, iam falar alguma coisa, mas não o que falar.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui ?! – Disse Sasori , bravo.

- O.O

- Cof cof, vamos logo, Saso-danna...

Os dois estavam nem camisa, por isso ocorreu uma hemorragia nasal básica, tanto em Ino quanto em Sakura.

- ERRM, melhor a gente ir, né? Ja ne...///// - Deidara.

- ... o.o

Os dois saíram, e as duas ficaram estáticas, na frente da porta.

--------------------------------------X-----------------------------------

Duas figuras escalavam o prédio. Tentando entrar por uma das janelas quebradas. As duas usavam roupas pretas, e a única coisa que se podia ver é que uma delas usava óculos.

Entraram no prédio, a mais alta tirou a toca preta e chacoalhou os cabelos pretos e sedosos. O outro tirou a touca também, tinha o cabelo cinza e uma cara de nerd.

- Orochimaru-sama, o que nós vamos fazer hoje?

- O mesmo que fazemos todos os dias Kabuto, tentar roubar o corpo do Sasuke-kun.

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

**Yo!!!**

**Sim mais um capítulo para nossos leitores ávidos por atualizações!!!**

**Gente aqui é a Luh falando e eu quero dar um aviso que eu sempre esqueço de por...**

**É o seguinte...**

**Essa fic foi escrita pela Gih, eu só dô uma bettada nela e as vezes ajudo em alguma parte, dou ideias e tals.**

**O usuário Hyuuga Luh-Chan é um tipo de conta conjunta, minha e da Gih. Num tem nenhum Gih no meio do nome porque ela tava com muita preguiça de pensar num nome então ela dexo eu por só isso.**

**Os comentários nossos no meio da historia são exatamente o que nós falariamos se estivéssemos lendo isso. A gih é a pateta, palhaça, bobona que me diverte e eu sô a maliciosa, pervertida que gosta de ver doujin hentai yaoi e tenta fazer essa fic parecer uma coisa séria... calma, para tudo... eu disse séria??? Tá era só brincadera... ¬¬**

**Já estamos com todos os casais formulados e a Gih jah escreveu até o cap 9. (Fala sério, eu sou sagaz. 8D)**

**A fic vai ter uns 10 caps, mas num vai dar para por as ideias do tio purpurina e outras coisas, a não ser que agente tenha um Making Of 2, mas isso depende só de vocês...**

**Cara que NA gigante... o.o**

**Bom gente é isso, respostas das reviews aqui em baxo:**

Hajime Kirane-chan: ÊÊÊ! Pronto, capítulo postado. X

Enjoooooy o/

Akasuna no Naty: Sei lá o que responder pra sua review .'

Tá ai mais um chap. 8D

Enjoy. p

Kindou Hirumo: SIM, É UMA DANÇA! HUAUHAUHAUH

Ê.. mais um cap. X

Nossa, hoje eu to tipo..muuuuito inspirada pra responde as reviews. ¬¬'

Itachi: Percebi...

Kamila Youko: Claro que vai... é promessa! UHAUHUHAUAH

Neji: ¬¬'

Gih: D

Por que raios, toda vez que matam o Sasuke o Naruto tem que morre junto? ¬¬'

É, eu sou mulher. .' huahuahauah... eu acho. p

A idéia da Feh-Chan dexei pro making of 2.. que vai depender somente de vocês.

Huhuhu, bye.

Haru-e-k: HAUHAUHA. Eu ri muito da sua review. ' Pra falar a verdade, eu rio de todas as reviews. Mais do que eu rio da própria fic. p

Claro que é legal tortura o Itachi! Claro que o Sasuke gosta de fazer faxina 8D , e sim o Neji terá mais ataques pervas, sim , deidara vai ter caso com o Sasori e NÃO, não terá ShinoKiba, KibaShino. ¬¬'

Neji,Itachi,Sasuke e Deidara: EI! Ò.ó

Kiba e Shino: Ufa!

Gi: SEBO NAS CANELAS!

Neji,Itachi,Sasuke e Deidara: PEGA ELA!

Byee. n.n'

Camis: CAMIS MINHA AMIGA! °O°

Desculpa não ter respondido seu e-mail, é que deu uma preguiça... e.e'

EU OUVI MCFLY! MUITO BOM! 8D

E não consegui acessar o site. ¬¬'

Tá ai mais um cap. D

ENJOY!

Uchiha Giza: ê laia... vai dormir menina. ¬¬'

Hauahua

Zuera. Thx pela review. n.n

Badscout: HAUUHAHUA.. sei sei ... vc tem uma mente negra.. eu vejo isso. #.#'

Olha, mais um cap. p

EEEENJOY PEOPLE!

Rah Mustang: Eita.. só do fora mesmo. Huahauhaua

Noivos, ta... p

Entendi. Huhuhuhu

Kisses. e.e

Mais um cap... sorry pelas reviews michas.. É que eu to sem criatividade.. e com preguiça... huauhauha. Mais um cap. ;D

Bye people!

* * *


	6. Orojackson?

Disclaimer:

Gih:escondida Naruto não é no... 'tiro vai perto' -.-' não é nosso!

Luh: ATIRA, CACETA!

Policial: EI, AS DUAS! LARGUEM AS ARMAS AGORA!

Gih: Nem a pau! Olha o que você faz seu merda ¬¬ 'cascudo no Neji'.

Neji: ¬¬ Te odeio.

Gih: Hmph. u.ú

Luh: A barra tá preta. TT.TT

N.A: Yaoi...

N.A: Orojackson. **(oba!!)**

N.A: Nunca mais vou sequestrar ninguém.

**Sexto Capítulo – Orojackson?**

- Saco, não tem nada pra fazer...

- Claro, desde que o Naruto acordou a gente, ficou uma droga!

- SE EU NÃO DORMIR NINGUÉM DORME, DATTEBAYO!

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

- 'joga a almofada' ACORDA, SHIKAMARU! **(tipo, da onde ele tirou a almofada? auhaua)**

- Mendokuse... deixa eu dormir...

- Eii, cadê a Ino e a Sakura?

- Unh... É verdade, elas tão demorando...

- Melhor ir atrás delas, não?

- Não.

- Nossa, Teme! Você devia se importar mais com os amigos!

- Ino e Sakura não são minhas amigas.

- Cara, cansei de ficar aqui! – disse Tenten.

- Ah é, e vai pra onde?

- Vou atrás das duas.

- Sozinha?

- É.

- Não! Vamos nos separar em duplas... ou pode ficar perigoso... – Temari.

- É-é verdade-de...

- Hmm, como vai ser dividido?

- Vai com quem estiver ao seu lado. n.n

- Uh?... Ta bom então...

- Okay, Neji e Hinata, eu e Shikamaru, Chouji e Tenten, Gaara e Lee, Shino e Kiba e Naruto e Sasuke.

- EI! Por que eu tenho que ir com o Teme?

- Por que sim.

- ¬¬

- ¬¬'

- Ta, ta...

- Que horas são?

- 11:30

- Okay, vamos nos dividir e voltamos aqui quando for 1:30 da manhã. - Tenten

- Hai. n.n – todos.

- Ah, e se precisar de ajuda, grita.Certo?

- Okay.

- Ja ne.

As duplas se separaram para achar Ino e Sakura.

------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------

NejiHina

Os dois andavam pelos corredores escuros do estúdio. Hinata ficava escondida atrás de Neji e agarrada ao braço dele.

- Hinata?

- Nani? º/////º

- Não precisa ter medo... Não tem nada aqui.

- H-Hai.

- Aonde as duas se meteram?

- Não sei...

- Byakkugan!

- Neji, não seria melhor se nós procurássemos nos banheiros e...

- Cof cof. 'desativa o Byakkugan' º////º (DE NOVO NEJI? CACETA!) (Neji: É você que ta escrevendo...) (Foda-se, quem fez isso foi você! PERVERTIDO!) (_kukuku_)

- Anh? º/////º

- Na-nada, Hinata-sama.

- Anh... Hai. oo'

- Vamos andando...

--------------------------------X------------------------------

- Ei Itachi!

- Quié? u/.\ú

- Tá com sono?

- Tô.

- Hmm...

- ¬¬

- Que?

- Vai me deixar dormir ou não?

- Arh, dorme então fuinha.

- Nemo...

- Anh?!

- Bwhahaha, nada.

- ¬¬

- Ow, vocês dois, dá pra calar boca?

- Cala a boca você também, Hidan.

- Não se mete Zetsu.

- Cara, que merda.

- Por que a gente ta aqui?

- Por que... por que...

(POR QUE EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊS SAIAM! AHÁÁÁ!) **(-.-' ai mi gódi...)**

- ¬¬'

- Ei, cadê o Deidei e o Sasori?

- Eu sei lá.

- Será que eles se perderam?

- Affe, não brisa. ¬¬

- Ué, pode ser.

- Por que a gente não vai atrás deles?

- Por que não.

- Por que não?

- 'mostra o dedo do meio'

- Hidan, para de fazer isso.

-'mostra de novo'

- u.ú

- Quem quer ir procurar o Deidei e o Sasori levanta a mão! o/

- Que saco...

- Vaaaaamo gente!

- Eu vô! o/

- Fuuuinha... '-'

- u.ú Só porque eu não consigo dormir.

- Mentiiira.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você quer dar uns cato no Kisame, isso sim.

- AHUAHUAHUAHUA, olha o Hidan que entende das coisas.

- Cala a boca Hidan!

- ¬¬'

- Então vai todo mundo, já que ninguém vai conseguir dormir mesmo.

- Eu não vou.

- Por que?

- Por que eu sofro de cegueira noturna.

- Cala a boca Zetsu. ¬¬'

- Vamos logo.

--------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------

ShikaTema

- Olha as merdas que você faz eu fazer. ( faz eu fazer.. huahua que feio que fico isso. xD)

- Cala a boca, cry baby.

- Que saco, para de me chamar assim.

- Ihhh, fico irritadinho?

- ¬¬

- huhuhu

- Que silêncio.

- A gente só passou 3 segundos em silêncio.

- Eu sei.

- Você fala muito.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada, cry baby.

- Hmph. Olha tem alguma coisa ali.

- Eu hein, vô lá não.

- Medrosa.

- Cala a boca, Shika!

- Problemática.

- Tá querendo levar um tapa é?

- Que saco. Fica ai então, eu já volto.

Shikamaru foi andando pelo corredor escuro com a lanterna na mão. Andava devagar (tudo bem, esse é o andar típico dele), tentando fazer o menos barulho possível.Um vento bateu, fazendo com que uma bola de poeira passasse na frente dele (vide filmes de velho oeste. Hauhau :P). Shikamaru gelou dos pés a cabeça, engoliu em seco e continuou andando devagar. Deu um pulo quando sentiu alguém encostar nele.

- Shika você tá bem? O.ó

- To... to... Ufa... Vai pra lá Temari.

- Eu não, pra você ficar tirando sarro falando que eu sou medrosa? Nem a pau.

- Que saco.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui?

- Sei lá.

Os dois foram andando, Temari agarrada a Shikamaru, (**praticamente pendurada nele -.-) **e os dois foram andando. Ouviram um som vindo de uma das portas. Shikamaru colocou a mão na fechadura e olhou pra loira. Começou a girar a maçaneta... o ar estava tenso... (uuuh, que suspense)... Ele abriu a porta rápido.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – quatro pessoas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- CHOUJI, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- Shikamaru!

- Ufa! - Tenten disse.

- Por que vocês tão aqui?

- A gente tá escondido...

- Por que? O.o

- Por que nós vimos uma coisa muito bizarra.

- O que?

- Era... era...

- O queeee?!

- Para de perguntar tanto Temari!

- Hmph. u.ú

- O que nós vimos foi...

Flashback 

_Chouji e Tenten andavam pelo corredor._

_- Chouji tem alguma coisa ali..._

_- Anh?_

_- Vai lá ver o que é!_

_- Por que eu?!_

_- Por que você é homem._

_- Não sou não._

_- ¬¬_

_- Ta bom, ta bom._

_Chouji anda pelo corredor com a lanterna nas mãos, tremendo. Quando vira, se depara com uma figura horrivelmente... horrível. Um homem alto, magro, com um cabelo comprido, liso e preto, um olhar assassino e um sorriso malicioso. E um nariz estranho._

_- MICHAEL JACKSON?_

_- Eu sou tão parecido assim com ele?_

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CORRE TENTEN! \ºOº/_

Fim do Flashback.

- Uhhh... o.o

- Medonho né? ;o;

- AHH! TEM UM PEDÓFILO NO ESTÚDIO!

- ... Sem escândalos.

- TT.TT

- Nós vamos morrer!

- Colabora né, Chouji.

- Ok, gomen.

- Vamos andar juntos então. Se o Jackson aparecer, a gente já chega na voadora.

- Belê, maluco.

----------------------------------------X-----------------------------------

SasuNaru. u.ú **(finalmente!!) **(viciada...¬¬) **(n.n)**

- Teeeeeme...

- Que é ?!

- To com medo.

- Dane-se.

- Nossa, Teme, seu sem coração! ;o;

- Você tem 15 anos e tem medo do escuro. Existe coisa mais escrota que isso?

- Existe. Você por exemplo. _(uhuhh owned!!!)_

- Ah, é por que? – disse Sasuke, parando de andar e olhando pra cara do Naruto.

- Por que você faz com que eu pareça um idiota na frente de todo mundo.

- É você que se faz de idiota.

- Não é! Você é sempre melhor do que eu, em qualquer coisa! Todas as garotas gostam de você, você é mais bonito, mais forte, mais especial, em qualquer coisa que seja! Eu não me faço de idiota! Mas comparado a você eu sempre pareço um!

- Dobe...

- Que droga, tchau Sasuke.- disse Naruto e quando ia sair correndo, Sasuke agarrou seu braço.

- Desculpe, Naruto...

- Teme...

- Chaaam, desculpe estragar o momento, mas o Sasuke-kun já é meu...

- Anh?

Micha... ops, Orochimaru saiu de trás de uma das paredes, com o mesmo olhar demoníaco e passando aquela língua de 3 metros e meio nos lábios.

- AHH! O QUE É VOCÊ?!

- Orochimaru, prazer.

- NANI?! Sasuke eu retiro tudo o que eu disse sobre você ser escroto! Ele é bem mais, é a escrotisse em pessoa!

- Droga, corre Naruto!

- Volta aqui Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!

- Nem f...

- TT.TT Eu vou te pegar Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!

Naruto e Sasuke correram o mais rápido que podiam.

- Rápido, aqui Teme! – disse Naruto, abrindo uma portinha que dava pra um pequeno armário onde ficavam guardadas as coisas de limpeza.

- Hai.- Sasuke segurou a porta para Naruto entrou e ele entrou logo depois.

- Ufa... acho que estamos salvos.

- Naruto, como você sabia daqui?

- É aqui onde eu me escondo pra Tsunade não me achar...

- Ah, claro. -.-'

- Sasuke, por que tem um Michael Jackson te perseguindo?

- É uma longa história...

Flashback 

_- Sasuke, esse é seu Tio Oroja..Orochimaru._

_- Sasuke-kuuun – 'agarra, abraça , morde, lambe'._

_- AAAAARGH! Me larga sua bicha demoníaca!_

_- Sasuke-kun TT.TT_

Fim do Flashback

- E depois disso eu virei uma criança alterada. Meu irmão até matou meus pais, de tão perturbado que ficou...

- Nossa Teme, que história triste.

- Pois é...

- Tá quente aqui né?

- É verdade... e 'corado' vou ver se ele tá lá fora e... - Naruto não acabou de falar. Sasuke o puxou pela camiseta e este caiu em cima do moreno.

- Naruto, tem algo que eu sempre quis te falar.

- O que? – disse Naruto, que estava super vermelho.

- Eu sempre tive inveja de você...

- Nani?!

- É, você é sempre carismático, aonde vai faz amigos, todos gostam de você...

- Teme...

- E você tem sorte de não ter um tio extremamente pedófilo e feio correndo atrás de você.

Assim que ele falou isso, os dois ouviram a voz do Orojackson gritando 'Sasssssuke-kun' do lado de fora da porta.

- Merda!

- Naruto... Talvez essa seja a última vez que nos veremos...

- Teme...

Dizendo isso, Sasuke deu um beijo ardente no loiro e saiu às pressas do armário. Naruto só pode ver o moreno correr e depois Orojackson perseguí-lo pelo estúdio.

* * *

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SASUNARUUUUUUU!!!!!!! 

Sasuke seme!!! Sim, pq sasuke é sempre seme!!! (odeio ele)

Luh falando: (nao digaaaa)

Então galerinha do mal!!! Gostaram do yaoi lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito q a Gika fez pra mim???

Eu ajudei numas partes... (modesta...)

As reviews ela que vai responde pq eu to com sono, são 3 da manhã e tô com muitaaa preguiça...

n.n

Gika na área 8D uaahuahuaa. p

Oiiiiiieeee pessoas do meu coraçããooo! S2

Viu? EU FIZ UM YAOI MEIO QUE DECENTEEEE! PALMAS PRA IEEEEU 8D

Agora pooodem ficar felizes, por que teve SasuNaru. :')

Eu vou responder as reviews... como sempre.

Oka, vamos lá:

Hajime Kirane-chan: Sasodei! E nesse ai tem SasuNaru.

Ah... Yuri? Por que? O.Ó SakuIno?

UauhaUHauhaUH

Eu ia fazer, mas falei dexei quieto. Hauhauha xD

Ia ser muito... Problemático. u.ú

Já ne. n.n

Kamila Youko: AUUAUHA! Eu odeio o Sasuke! Pode matar ele de qualquer jeito. Infelizmente, aqui ele não morre... Também, por forças divinas, vulgo, Luh. Que é uma blaster viciada em SasuNaru, e nem fudendo que ela deixava o Naruto sozinho. **(niguem perguntou nada ¬¬)**

Kindou Hirumo: HUAUAHUAUHAUHAUHAHUAHUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUUHAHUAHUAHUAUHAHUAHUAUHAUHUHAUHAHHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHA

XD

Prazer Sakura. p

Uchiha Giza: Eu tbm rio de piadas sem graça. o.ó

Essas que eu puis ai foram feitas pelos meus amigos. u.ú

AHUAUAUA. Mas fazer o Itachi sofrer é legal. XD

E eu odeio ShinoKiba, então, não terá. u.ú

Camis: HAUAHUAHA, Que brega né? XD

McFly é muito msm. n.n

Já ouviu Vertical Horizon? É dahora também. -¬-

Todo mundo ficou com dó do Ita-kun.

Itachi: É lógico, todos me amam, e você só me maltrata. ¬¬'

Gih: Xitá, ninguém te perguntou nada. u.ú

Sim sim, PINK E O CÉREBRO VERSÃO OROJACKSON E KABUTINHO. p

Hauahahuaha

Kissus. X

Badscout: O TARADO MENTE POLUÍDA VOLTOU! ºOº

Ahuahuahuahau

Zuera xD

SasuuuNaru nesse cap. X

Haru-e-k: Ta garantido até o 10. n.n

Yeah! Everybody knows that he has a crush on her! They are such a beeeautiful couple, aren't they?

Sim, Itachi e Sasuke vão sofrer demáááás! MUHHAHAHAHAHA!

Neji? Vai sofer também. Menos do que os dois, mas vai.

Neji: TE ODEIO!

Gih: Eu sabo. 8D

Tadinho do Peter, se for pego vai sofrer pacas nas mãos do Orojackson. BWHAHAHAH!

Sem criatividade? Você escreveu pra caramba! p

Hauauahau

Já ne!

Rah Mustang: EU TAMBÉÉMM! 'O'

Eles são tão... leeegais!

Huhuhu!

Tochi no Mari: AHUA, te perdôo. Mas comenta no próximo em è.é

Sim, terá ItaTobi! Só nos caps finais... tipo... no 8. ¬¬'

Mas terá! XD

Kissus.

Emy: Brigadaa!

Ta ae mais um cap. :D

Enjoooy!

--------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------

Mais um cap. .'

Enjoy.. huahuahua


	7. Treta: AkatsukixOrochimaru

Disclaimer: AHHH, CALMA HINATINHA-CHAN, NÃO PRECISA BATER NA GENTE! TT.TT

Hinata: SUAS $&gbfdhhf! TIREM AS MÃOS DELE!

Luh: TT.TT

Neji: Há.

Gih: ¬¬ Itaaaaaai, você bate muito forte. TT.TT

Luh: NARUTO NÃO É NOSSO! ºOº

Hinata: NEM O NEJI!

Gih e Luh: TT.TT

N.A: A Hinata bate muito forte. TT.TT

N.A²: Contém Yaoi. n.n

N.A³: Será que se eu pegar o Naruto o Sasuke bate em mim?

NA. especial:** A Luh ta pedindo reviews de niver, então, deixem uma pra ela né? Dia 12 de Julho (ontem eu acho) ela fez 14 anos. Ou 15, sei lá, não dou a mínima também. u.ú Haeuheue zuera, parabéns Luh! Nóis te ama! o/**

**Capítulo 7 – Treta: Akatsuki x Orochimaru**.

GaaLee

- Gaara-kun, tem idéia de onde nós estamos?

- Não...

- Ah...

- Gaara-kun, por que você não fala?

- Por que eu não quero.

- H-hai...- dizendo isso, o moreno abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

- Gomen, Lee.- disse Gaara, vendo a tristeza do outro.

- Ah, tudo bem :Db **(ele se anima rápido ¬¬) **Gaara-kun, quando eu vi a cena que você morre... eu chorei sabe. ;o; É, foi muito triste. E o Gai-sensei luta muito bem, não é:Db

- É...

- Hmm... Gaara-kun...

- Quê?

- Você... é... erm... gosta de alguém?

- Por que quer saber?

- Por nada... °///°

- Hmm...

- Ei, não tá quieto demais?

- É.

- Ei, aquele não é o Sasuke-kun? EEEEI, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!!!

Sasuke passa correndo pelos dois e logo atrás passa Orojackson, que dá uma piscadinha para Gaara.

- Ugh! – Gaara cai no chão tremendo.

- Gaara-kun! Você tá bem? Fala comigo!

'Tremendo'

De repente fica tudo preto e Gaara desmaia. _(traumatizo, coitado...)_

-------------------------------------X--------------------------------

- Anh? O que aconteceu? Lee?

- Gaara-kun! Você tá bem!

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

Flashback 

_Sasuke passa correndo, logo depois passa Orochimaru, que dá uma piscadinha pra Gaara. Este cai no chão e começa a tremer._

_- Gaara-kun?!_

_Lee pega o ruivo e o leva para seu camarim, põe ele na cama e da um beijinho na sua testa._

Fim do flashback.

- Foi isso!

- 'Gaara põe a mão na testa e fica vermelho.' °//////°

- Hmm... Gaara-kun, já está melhor?

- Já estou sim, Lee.

- Yooosh!

- Arigatou...

- De nada:Db Vamos continuar procurando a Sakura-chan e a Ino-chan.

- H-hai.

Gaara se levanta da cama, mas sem querer tropeça e cai em cima de Lee. **(você é a rainha dos clichês ¬¬)**(Faz melhor então. ¬//¬)

- Gaara-kun?! – diz Lee, vermelho.

- Go...- Gaara ia falar gomen, mas pensou duas vezes, beijou Lee. 'Nós estamos sozinhos mesmo.. e ele é tão kawaii...'

Os dois começam a rolar no chão se beijando ardentemente.

-------------------------------------X-----------------------------------

Itachi andava pelos corredores procurando Deidara e Sasori. Estava sendo acompanhado pelos outros Akatsukis. De repente Sasuke aparece correndo e Itachi da um pedala nele.

- Fala maaaaaaninhoo! Por que tá correndo?

- SASUUUUUUKE-KUUUUUN!!!!!!!

- NANI?!

- É O TIO OROJACKSON!

- Ahh! x.x

- Quem é, Itachi?!

- MEU TIO! MERDA! PEGA ELEEEE, PEGA LADRÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Todos os Akatsukis lá presentes saíram correndo atrás de Orochimaru, por que se tinha algo que eles gostavam de verdade, era descer o cacete em alguém.

- AHHHHH! – Orochimaru sai correndo enquanto os Akatsukis o perseguem. Ele fica encurralado.- Por favor! Piedade! TT.TT

- PIEDADE O CARALHO, VOCÊ ESTRAGOU A MINHA INFÂNCIA!

- Gomen, Itachi-kuuuun!

- PEGA ELE!

Todos voaram em cima de Orochimaru e começaram a socar, chutar, morder... Sasuke assistia de longe.

- SÓ NÃO MANDO UM KATON EM VOCÊ POR QUE BATER ASSIM É MAIS LEGAL!

- Ahhh! x.x

- Garotos...

Todos viraram para trás, da onde vinha a voz. Atrás de um insufilme preto, podia-se ver uma silhueta se alguém que usava um sobretudo e tinha cabelos espetados.

- Líder! – todos fizeram uma reverência. **(cadê o Sasuke??) **(foi atrás do Naruto) **(vai ter lemon???) **(só por que você é hentai, isso não quer dizer que eu também seja...) **(ahh... TT.TT)**

- O que estão fazendo? Parecem arruaceiros se comportando dessa forma... Deveriam ser mais cautelosos, pois suas atitudes podem fazer com que a Akatsuki perca sua reputação. Já basta o fato de o Kisame ter dançado "dança da motinha"

- Gomenasai! – disse Kisame."Como ele sabe?"

- Eu sei de tudo.

- Viu Kisame? Você estraga nossa reputação!

- Cahaam! – disse Zetsu - Nós estamos muito arrependidos e...

- Então, já acabaram com ele? - perguntou o Líder, com um sorriso 'ene ponto ene'.

- Nani?! Anh... acabar não, mas estéril ele já ficou!

- Ótimo, finalizem o serviço.

- NOOOOOOO – câmera lenta no Orojackson. – Não podem fazer isso!

- Manda o Katon ai.

- Belê.

-----------------------------------------X---------------------------------

Kiba e Shino (não é casal, não é casal! \ºOº/) **(ufa, agora você me assustou...)**

Os dois andavam pelo corredor.(Cadê o Akamaru?) (**Tá de férias. n.n**)(Nossa! Cachorros tiram férias?)(**Claro! Ainda mais o Akamaru, que, além de ser o mais competente, é o que ganha mais!)(**Entendi. n.n)

- Shino, vamos olhar ali no banheiro.

- Hai.

- Talvez elas estejam aqui - disse Kiba, abrindo a porta - AHHHHHHHHHH!

- Que fo... AHHHHHH!- o Shino gritooooou o/

- Na-na-nani?! O.O'

Era uma visão horrível.(MENTIRA! ERA LEGAL! A SAKURA M hmphmphmhp 'luh tampa a boca') Sakura e Ino estavam no chão, com muito, muito sangue em volta. Shino respirou fundo e andou até os corpos, verificando-os.

- Shiiino... que negócio medonho!

- Elas morreram de... hemorragia nasal. ¬¬

- Anh? o.o'

De fato. Ver Sasori e Deidara sem camisa foi o suficiente para que as duas morressem de tanto o nariz sangrar. Mas pensando bem, se essa for a ultima coisa que eu veja na vida, eu morro feliz. (**Eu também.)**

- Que medo... vamos sair daqui!

- É...

- Vem Shino! Precisamos avisar os outros...

------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------

- Droga Deidara, por que você tinha que fazer tanto barulho?

- Gomen, Saso-danna. ;o;

De repente, Naruto sai correndo de um armário de limpeza gritando "Teeeeeeeme!". Deidara e Sasori ficam olhando o garoto correr feito uma anta bípede e depois Sasori olha maliciosamente para o armário.

- Que tal, Deidei-kun, se a gente terminasse o que começou? - disse o ruivo, agarrando Deidara e o puxando para perto de si.

- Cla-claro Saso-danna...- disse o loiro, já corado.

Sasori empurrou Deidara pra dentro do armário e trancou a porta. (AGORA VOCÊS USAM A IMAGINAÇÃO DE VOCÊS NÉ, GALERIIIINHA?!) **(se você for melhor de 15 anos, é melhor nem tentar imaginar) **(você tem 14... ¬¬) **(mais eu num era hentai?! ¬¬)**(Tá bom... ¬¬)

-----------------------------------X-------------------------------

Uma e meia da manhã.

Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji e Tenten já estavam na frente da porta principal de novo.

Ahh, cadê todo mundo, em? (_Talvez eles tenham algo melhor pra fazer..._)(**Inner, cala a boca.) (**_Eu sou seu subconsciente... eu sei que você é uma Hentai e quer mesmo um sasunaru explícito, mas nãão, a outra ainda finge que isso é uma fic de respeito._)(FINGE É O CARALHO!) **(HENTAI MESMO!! E COM ORGULHO!!)** (_VÃO SE FUDER, SUAS BAAAKAS)_(Paro o barraco! Inner escrotinha a sua em?! Arranja uma melhor...)(**É fácil falar né...)( **continuaaando...)

- É eles tão demorando...

- Yoo...- disse Sasuke, que estava com Naruto.

- Estão atrasados. ¬¬

- É, mas pelo visto ainda não apareceu ninguém.

- É... cadê o Neji... a Hinata? Kiba? Shino...?

- Eu sei lá.

- Hmm...

De repente Neji e Hinata apareceram.

- Pronto... agora só falta o Shino, o Kiba, o Gaara e o Lee.

- Não falta mais. – disse Kiba.

- Alguém as encontrou?

- haamm... sim... eu tenho uma péssima notícia.**(péssima nada, é perfeita!!)(**Dá pra calar a boca ai? ¬¬)

- O que é?

- FALA, DATTEBAYO!

- Elas... elas...

- O que?

- O QUEEÊ?!

- Elas... mo...

- FALA LOGO, CACETA!

- MORRERAM! (uhull!!!!!!!!)

- o.o'

- É pegadinha, né?! Cadê as câmeras?! To no Gugu?

- Não... é verdade. Elas morreram por... hemorragia nasal.

- HUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA!!!!!

- Temari?! O.o' **(temari???)(**Sim, Temari. ¬¬)

- AHUAHUA, QUE PERVERTIDAS!! HAAHUAHUA!!!

- Temari você tá bem? – perguntou Shika. A loira estava tendo um ataque de riso.

- HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHU, 'pausa pra respirar' HUAHAUHAU!

- TEMARI! QUE FALTA DE EDUCAÇÃO!

- Aiai. Hauhaua, desculpa...huhu - disse ela limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e se recompondo.

- Shikamaru-kun! - Lee e Gaara tinham acabado de chegar.

- Anh? Lee... está atrasado.

- É, eu sei...- disse o moreno, ficando um pouco corado.

- AHH, LEE, A SAKURA-CHAN MORREU, DATTEBAYO! TT.TT

- Anh? O.O

- É VERDADE!

- NÃO PODE SER!

- É VERDADE! TT.TT- a essa altura, Sasuke e Gaara já estavam ficando enciumados.

- Deixa aquela garota lá... Ela não passava de um fardo mesmo. – disse Sasuke.

- TT.TT

- Lee, não precisa chorar…

- GAARA-KUN! AHHH, BUÁÁÁ! FOI TÃO DE REPENTE! EU NEM TIVE TEMPO DE ME DESPEDIRR! BUÁÁ - disse ele se jogando no ruivo, que na mesma hora ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão.

- Errm... Lee...

- O.o' – todos.

- Haha, gomen, gomen... Gaara-kun...

Todos se sentaram e ficaram quietos.

- Nossa, a Sakura e a Ino falavam demais mesmo.

- É, sem elas fica mais calmo.

- Eu odiava elas.

- É, eu também.

- Pois é né...

- Acho que isso é um sentimento muito comum...

- Como se sente Sasuke, já que não tem mais nenhuma garota pra te encher?

- Ótimo.

- Uuuuuh...

- Huhu, melhor nós descansarmos, dattebayo!

- Ei, Shika você pod...

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

- Hmph.

E todos foram dormir.

--------------------------------------------X---------------------------------

- NÃÃÃOO! EU FUI INDUZIDA AO ERRO! CULPA DA LUH! ELA QUE QUIS MATAR A SAKURA!

**- Hahahah! Isso ae.**

**- **Sem coração. ¬¬'

**- Nem ligo u.ú**

**Aviso importante que ninguem pode esquecer ou eu mato!!!** (Nofá, que revoltada. :O)

Gente, eu estarei viajando, mas se a Gih postar esse cap no dia certo, ontem foi meu niver!!!!!!

Dia 12 de julho, não se esqueçam!! Quero reviews de aniverssario!!!!! n.n

**Aviso nº 2 u.ú**

**Na parte GaaLee quando eu falei da parte que o Gaara morreu, é tipo nos epi 17 o 18 eu não lembro. p**

**Então, se vc ficarem em dúvidas quanto à isso, eu só tirei as cenas daquele epi... por que até onde eu sei ele não morreu de verdade. . **

**Ah, tá bom já, vocês entenderam...**

Respondendo as revieeeeews :

Uzumaki Mari: Promessa é dívida! Auehuehue

Por que todo mundo gosta tanto de SasuNaru em? .

Badscout: Triste? TT.TT

Por que? Que gansa… p

Eu tenho uma solução...

É muito eficaz :D

Primeiro você lê a fic. ( huahuaha que propaganda descarada xD)

Depois, você canta:

HAAAKUNA MATATAAAA! É LINDO DIZEEEER! HAKUNA MATATA SIM VAI ENTENDERR!

Funciona! Uaehuehuehau

Já ne

Kamila Youko: Eu também não senti pena dele... ele ainda vai sofrer bastante na minha mão! Bwhahahah!

Itachi: TE ODEIO!

Gih: Ninguém te perguntou nada sua beesha!

Itachi: EU NÃO SOU BEESHA!

Gih: Ah é? Então por que você fica com o hmphmphhpmhphphh ¬¬

Itachi: Não é pra falar... isso é spoiler. u.ú

Gih: Ah, Sai daqui. ¬¬ Chato. u.ú

SIM, ISSO É BLOQUEIO!

VOCÊ NÃÃOOO SABE! Eu tive um brainstorm que durou 5 Capítulos... ai parou total. :X Pro cap 6 sair eu quase tive que me matar! Ridículo. ¬¬

Sou brasileira e não enriq... ops, DESISTO NUNCA! Ò.ó/

Acho que foi na colégio Interno Inferno da Susana (eu esqueci o nome dela aqui no FF /uau)... Que ela e a amiga começam a falar um monte de coisa tosca e o Itachi morre. 8D

Huahaua, já li essa fic. /s

Já ne

Isso fico gigante. .

Camis: Opa! Tudo beeeeem!

Então isso quer dizer que toda 6ª feira você ta na merda? o.O'

Ainda mais hoje que é sexta-feira 13. -.-'

Então você é emo :D

Auehuheuea

Brincadeira. :P

TADINHO DOS UCHIHAS O ESCAAAAMBAU! ELES TÊM QUE SOFRER E NÃO SE DISCUTE MAIS ISSO! ¬¬'

A cena do armário foi uma vitória pessoal minnha, por que consegui fazer algo mais u menos decente. 'chora de emoção'

Já ne!

xxXMari-chanXxx: Vou começar a contar o nº de leitoras que começam a rir e a mãe vem pergunta se elas tão bem. p

aheuheuaehua

Mais GaaLee?

Ta na mão. ;D

Eu sempre achei que o Gaara era Seme... Mas sei lá... Argh...Vai saber. ¬¬

MAIS SASUNARU?

Oquei, acho que no cap 8 ou 9 tem de novo.

HUAUHAUHAUHA POKELANDIA, DIGIMUNDO, BICHOLAND, TERRA DO NUNCA! XD

Uahuahauhaua eu raxei disso. p

PORRA TU É VIDENTE MENINA?

EU MATEI ELAS, EU MATEI! MATEEEI! MATEI! BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAUSHUJSDHFUVHIV 'engasga Cof cof cof... . Me empolguei.

Atualizei.

(Ps: Primeiro esses merdas desses atores têm que gravar uma cena. . Ai depois a gente negocia. Auehueh)

Emy: HAUHU, sofra Sasuke!

XD

Haru-e-k: Orochibicha é foda. xD

Que bom quem você gostou do SasuNaru... por que eu me matei pra fazer essa budega. /uau (se não gostasse apanhava. huahuahau)

KibaShino eu não gosto mesmo... e não terá Yuri não. Eu queria fazer, mas a Luh não deixou. i.i

BASTARDO METROSSEXUAL DE CABELO PASTOSO É BOA! XD

Neji: Vocês são duas retardadas isso sim. ¬¬

Gih: ¬¬ Vaza.

Neji: Hmph. u.ú

UHAUHAUHA

SUAS REVIEWS SÃO MUITO LEGAAAIS XD

Eu só recebo review enorme cara o.o'

QUEEE LEGAL! .

Já ne!

Feh-chan: Eu até pensei em ir ao seu perfil do orkut e avisar dos capítulos, mas ai amarelei. :P

Relxa...

Ta mau em. p

Gripe, sono e mãe xingando. Auheuhuhea

Pronto postei...

Aiaiai! p

Já ne!

----------------------X----------------------

Virei a rainha dos clichês. ¬¬'

Ahh! Todo mundo gosta quando eles tropeçam e se beijam sem querer, num é? i.i

Poxa, tenho uma imaginação limitada né. ¬¬

Haaam!

Cara, se fosse pra pensar num Yaoi decente ia demorar. Mesmo.

----------------------X----------------------

Comentário inutil:

HOJE É SEXTA-FEIRA 13! ºOº


	8. Salvando Tobikun

Disclaimer: ai ai... Naruto não é nosso... putz, minhas coostas. TT.TT

Sasuke: Ótimo, é sinal que você tem costas.

Luh: SASUKE? ºOº **(só para deixar claro, eu odeio o sasuke, mesmo que o que a Gih escreva faça parecer q não...)**

Gih: O que você tá fazendo aqui? o.ó

Sasuke: Vim responder a sua pergunta. Sim, se vocês seqüestrarem o Naruto eu vou bater em vocês, muito, mesmo.

Gih e Luh: 'medo'. Uhh, ok. o.o

**N.A¹:Dessa vez quem não estará aqueee serei euu! n.n a Gi. To viajando só volto dia 28. **

**N.A²: Luh, não esquece de responder as reviews, ok? p**

**N.A³: Boa leitura e anh... não é meu niver, MAS PODEM MANDAR REVIEWS MESMO ASSIM! E comam pizzas :P**

**Luh: O que pizzas tem a ver?**

**Gi: São boas. n.n**

**Luh: Aiaiai... ¬¬**

Capítulo 8 – Salvando Tobi-kun n.n 

- Narutoo, ei, Naruto, acorda… Que saco...

- Anh? Me deixa dormir... hmmm...

- Não! Que problemático... Se você não levantar a Temari desce o cacete em mim...

- Ah é... e o kiko...? – disse Naruto bocejando - hm... ah...

- Casou com a Kika, agora levanta caceta! – disse Shikamaru dando um pedala em Naruto.

- ITAAAAAAI! Doeu!! ;o;

- Ótimo, era pra isso mesmo. Agora vai logo, todo mundo já acordou. A Tsunade sumiu do armário.

- NANI?! COMO ASSIM, DATTEBAYO?!

- É que... assim...

Flashback 

_Kiba, Shino e Shikamaru andam até a salinha onde estava o armário. Quando chegam lá, vêm as portas abertas e um bilhetinho do lado. Kiba pega o bilhete e lê em voz alta:_

"_Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, tem birita até o amanhecer. Ü_

_Ass: Jiraya-sama."_

Fim do Flashback

- AHHH! O ERO-SENNIN TÁ CATANDO A TSUNADE!

- Uhaua, é,é...

- Que malandrooo...

- Vamos Naruto... O pessoal tá no set, o Kakashi também... disse que quer falar uma coisa pra gente.

- Anh... ta, vamos lá então, dattebayo!

Todos estavam reunidos no set.

- Cadê a Sakura e Ino?

- Errm...é uma longa história.

- Ah, que seja.

- Pra que chamou a gente aqui?

- É por que...

- EI, COMO O ERO-SENNIN ENTROU AQUI, DATTEBAYO?

- Fácil, eu abri a porta pra ele. n.nv

- Desde quando você tem a chave?

- Desde quando eu me tornei porteiro daqui. n.n

- Emprego duplo também é?

- É.

- Ah, sim... por que não abriu a porta pra gente então?

- Como eu ia saber que vocês estavam trancados? u.ú Além disso eu estava muito ocupado e...

- Vendo hentai?

- É... quero dizer, NÃO! NÃO É ISSO!

- Hmmm, safadinho,em?!

- ¬¬' Voltando ao assunto... Eu sou o novo diretor! n.nv

- NANI?! – todos.

- É, a Tsunade me ligou e disse que eu podia ser o novo diretor, afinal, não terminaram de gravar as cenas ainda.

- É, mas por que VOCÊ como diretor?

- Nossa, que desprezo. ;o;

- É, dattebayo, podia ser a Shizune-san...

- Podia.Mas cadê ela? Em? EM? u.ú **(verdade, cadê ela?) **(foi compra uns paezinhos ontem a noite e nao volto) **(coitada...)**_(KABUTO NA PEGADA!!!)_

- Eu sei lá...

- As pessoas desaparecem nessa fic... medonho.

- Ta, ta...Mas então, eu sou o novo diretor, tendeu?

- Entendemos – disseram todos em coro.

- Ótimo. n.n Agora nós vamos gravar!

- COMO ASSIM? DEIXA A GENTE IR PRA CASA!

- Eu não. O horário de trabalho de vocês já começou. Afinal, começa 8:00 e já são 8:03. 8D E tempo é dinheiro. (Kakuzu influenciou o Kakashi-sensei .-.)

Todos saíram se arrastando do set para colocar seus figurinos e fazer a maquiagem.

----------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------

Galerinha do mal da Akatsuki:

- Então, DEIDEI e SASORI, aonde vocês estavam ontem?

- Anh... é... erm... – os dois ficam corados.

- A gente espancou aquele viado do Orochimaru. – disse Kisame.

- Sério? Ahh, que pena que eu não tava lá, un. ú.ù

- A gente saiu pra procurar vocês... mas não achamos... e o líder mandou a gente ir dormir. Ele não deixa a gente ficar mais tarde nem de sexta-feira!

- É claro... – uma fumaça branca apareceu e um homem vestindo roupas pretas e um capuz surgiu de dentro dela.

- Anh? LÍDER! O.O

- Por que eu deixaria vocês ficarem até mais tarde?

- Por que ai a gente poderia ver Paraíso Tropical. n.n

- Essa novela não é para crianças puras e inocentes como vocês.

- Ahhhh. ;o; - disseram todos em coro.

- Vocês ainda não têm idade para isso. O máximo que podem ver é Sessão da Tarde. Depois dessa hora a Tv se torna imprópria pra vocês. u.ú

- Mas chefinho, a gente não agüenta mais ver a Lagoa Azul...

- É, passa quase toda semana.

- E Bud também. Sabiam que ele morreu no 2º filme?

- É SÉRIO? EU NÃO SABIA DISSO!! AHHHHHH TT.TT

- Não chora Zetsu! É triste, mas você precisa superar isso!

- Tobi gosta de assitir Bud.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada, Tobi, un.

- Como você é mal Deidei. _(Itachi defendendo o Tobi?! Aí tem coisa...)_

- Olha quem fala... assassinou os próprios pais. u.ú

- Seu namorado também! E ainda os transformou em marionetes!

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS NAMORADOS! u/////u – disseram Deidara e Sasori em coro.

- Sei sei. São os dois uns viadinhos, e nem pra admitir!

- Cala a boca Hidan. Você tava quieto até agora era melhor ter continuado assim. u.ú

- Você é outra bixa...

- PAREM COM ESSA DISCUSSÃO JÁ!

- H-hai Líder.

- Vou deixar vocês se arrumando aí. Sem discussões ou eu não deixo vocês verem Andy Pandy. u.ú

- Nãão! ;o; A gente vai se comportar!

- É! ;o;

- Ok, então. Já ne! o/

- Já ne. n.n

-----------------------------------------X----------------------------------------------

Sasuke e Naruto estavam indo para seus camarins quando Kakashi aparece na frente deles.

- Yo! n.n

- Anh?! O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Só vim para avisar que a próxima cena é de vocês. Chamem a Sakura.

- Erm... tem um probleminha...

- Qual?

- Não tem mais Sakura.

- Como assim?

- É, erm... uma longa história.

- Tudo bem, então vocês me contam depois. n.n Vou ver se arranjo uma substituta. Já ne!

Kakashi sumiu no meio da fumacinha branca.

- Nossa... ele nem se importou em saber aonde a Sakura-chan estava.

- E quem se importa? – disse Sasuke colocando as mãos no bolso e andando em direção ao seu camarim.

- Nossa Teme! Que sem coração você...

- ¬¬' Vai pro seu camarim, Dobe.

- ;o; Mas o seu é maior!

- Que seja. Vamos logo...

- Yeeeah, dattebayo! 8D

Sasuke e Naruto esperavam no Set. Kakashi estava atrasado, o que não era nenhuma novidade por que ele SEMPRE está atrasado.**(isso todo mundo sabe)** (não tem problema falar de novo. n.n)

- Yoo!

- Kakashi, você está atrasado!

- Você não pode falar assim comigo. Eu sou o diretor agora.

- Bah, que seja... Encontrou uma substituta?

- Sim, mas antes eu queria avisar duas coisas.

- O que, dattebayo?!

- Primero, Naruto, você não pode mais falar "dattebayo". O negócio agora é "SE LIGA", entendeu? Pra promover o mangá do Naruto aqui no Brasil. n.n

- ;o; Não posso mais falar dattebayo?!

- Não, Dobe. É tão difícil assim de entender? Qual é o segundo aviso?

- TT.TT 'Naruto chorando.'

- O segundo aviso é: não é umA substitutA, mas sim um substitutO.

- NANI?!- disseram Naruto e Sasuke em coro.

- Pode entrar. – disse Kakashi.

Um homem negro, de 2m e meio, musculoso e cara de mau entrou na sala.

- Ae, meu nome é Ricardo, mas vocês podem me chamar de Ricardão.

Naruto e Sasuke continuavam parados. Não conseguiam falar nem se mexer.

- Pode se trocar no fundos, Ricardo. n.nv- disse Kakashi.- e ai, o que acharam?

- O.O

- Em? Respondam!

- O.O

- ... ¬¬'

- KAKASHI, SEU ESCROTO! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE CONTRATAR UM CARA ASSIM PRA FAZER O PAPEL DE SAKURA?! SEU CEGO INÚTIL, VAGABUNDO, PREGUIÇOSO...-.-'

- Calma, calma! Ele era o que cobrava menos, foi só isso. O que vocês querem? Se me derem dinheiro eu contrato uma atriz melhor!

- Eu teria dinheiro se tivesse recebido salário nesses últimos três meses!

- Eu também, dattebayo!

- Não é dattebayo. É "se liga", Dobe.

- ¬¬

- Oi, já me troquei.

Ricardão saiu vestido com a roupa de Sakura. (imaginem a cena...) **(ºOº VISÃO DO INFERNO! VISÃO DO INFERNO!!)**

**- **O.O - Naruto e Sasuke não moviam sequer um músculo, tamanho o susto que levaram.

- CAHAM! Vamos começar a gravar. u.ú

- ... ok...

Os três começam a gravar e Kakashi senta na sua cadeirinha de diretor e começa a ler seu livrinho hentai.

- "Datte..se liga, se liga!"

- "Sasuuuuke-kun" – dizia Ricardão fazendo voz de mulher.

- "..."

- "Vamos Sasuke!"

- "Naruto baka, o Sasuke-kuuuuun vai quando ele quiser!"

- "Itai!... Você bate muito forte, da...se liga" ... KAKASHI ISSO TÁ UMA BOSTA!

Kakashi levantou da cadeira com um pulo.

- E O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA!?

- DEMITA ELE!

- NÃO! TT.TT – diz Ricardo - Olha, eu posso fazer outra coisa! Eu sei cantar olha: "Wake up, Wake up, on a Saturday Night! Could be New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine!" – começa a cantar com voz de mulher e a fazer uma dancinha.

- O.o' – Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi.

Os três saem de fininho, deixando Ricardo sozinho, dançando e cantando sua música da Hillary Duff. **(eu gosto de Hillary Duff...) **(¬¬')

-------------------------------------X--------------------------------

Galera da Akatsuki no Set. 8D

- Hmmm... agora era pra ser nossa cena, não?!

- É... acho que era né...

- Ele está atrasado.

- Como sempre,não?! Já faz 2 horas que a cena do Naruto e do Sasuke acabou... a nossa era pra começar.

- É verdade, un.

- Ei, cadê o Tobi?

- É verdade... O Chefinho mandou a gente ficar de olho nele...

- Deidara-seeeeeenpaaai!

Todos olham para cima. Tobi estava pendurado nos fios das lâmpadas no teto. _(Como ele foi parar aí??? o.Ô)_

- PORRA! SE ELE CAIR LEVA TODAS AS LUZES JUNTO, CARALHO! E ELAS AINDA CAEM NA GENTE, MERDA!

- HIDAN, DÁ PRA FALAR MENOS PALAVRÃO?! - Itachi.

- NÃO, PORRA!

- ¬¬'

- SE ELE CAIR TODAS ESSAS LUZES CAEM NA GENTE!

- ENTÃO VAMO CORRE! PERNAS PRA QUE TE QUEROO! - Kisame.

Todos os Akatsukis saíram correndo, largando Tobi para trás.

- Deeeeidara-senpaaaaaai!! TT.TT

Deidara parou no meio do caminho, sentindo um enorme peso na consciência.

- Deidara! Vamo, caceta!

- E-EU.. NÃO POSSO... deixar o Tobi ali... un.

- NANI?! Aquelas porras vão cair, e o Kakashi vai descontar do salário..que agente nem tem!

- Ma-mas... Itachi-kun, me ajuda a tirar ele de lá! – disse Deidara, pra logo depois sair correndo em direção à escada que levava para a parte das luzes.

- Ai, porra! Kibutz que bariu! ME ESPERA, DEIDEI!

As luzes estavam caindo... Os outros Akatsukis pararam de longe para assistir a cena. Tobi ficou imensamente feliz ao ver Itachi e Deidara indo salvá-lo e começou a espernear, fazendo com que as luzes balançassem, ficando cada vez mais bambas.

- TOBI PARE DE SE MEXER!

- Isso, Tobi, ouça o Itachi-kun! Para de se mexer, que a gente já vai te tirar daí!

Itachi escalava uma corda que estava amarrada na grade da parte de cima do set, que era onde ficavam todas os aparelhos usados para iluminar as cenas. Tobi continuava preso e Deidara estava terminando de subir a escada. Todos os outros Akatsukis continuavam assistindo de longe a cena.

- ;o; - Hidan.

- Hidan, você tá chorando? - Kisame.

- Anh? Quem colocou essas cebolas aqui, porra?! **(isso num é do Bob Esponja??) **(é!! n.n) **(eu amo Bob Esponja!!)**

A tensão pairava no ar. Itachi subia a corda e Tobi continuava pendurado nas luzes do teto. Deidara agora subia uma coluna que dava para um lugar bem próximo de Tobi. (não me perguntem como o Tobi foi parar lá. u.ú) _(¬¬)_

- Deidara-seeenpai?

- Calma Tobi, eu já estou chegando!

Itachi também estava bem perto. Estava agachado nas armações que prendiam as luzes. Quando os dois já estavam bem perto, Deidara se desequilibrou e caiu.

- DEIDARA! ºOº

Sasori saiu correndo igual um louco e conseguiu pegar Deidara no colo antes que ele caísse.

- Sasori-danna... o////////o

- o///////o

Mas o momento romântico foi quebrado por um grito desesperado vindo do teto do set.

- SOCORRO!!! – Tobi estava prestes a cair. Estava pendurado apenas por uma mão e um pé.

- Droga! Tobi me dá a mão! – Itachi gritava.

Tobi não conseguia alcançar a mão de Itachi. E cada vez mais as cordas se soltavam dele... Uma queda daquela altura resultaria em morte, com certeza. (é só pra deixar mais.. tchanz 8D) **(¬¬ só você mesmo...)**

As cordas se soltaram de Tobi mas quando ele achou que ia cair... TCHARAAAAAAAMMM! Itachi pegou a mão dele!

- Ufa!

- Itachi... kun... – por tras da máscara desajeitada de Tobi, Itachi podia ver que ele estava corado.

- Anh... erm... você está bem? – disse Itachi puxando Tobi pra cima.

- H-hai. ////

A máscara de Tobi estava meio fora do lugar, então Itachi podia ver que, por trás daquela máscara escrota de pirulito (:D), Tobi era muito bonito. (Tem que ser né! Afinal, é par do Ita-kuun. :3 Ops... falei. :x). **(todo mundo já sabia... você não consegue guardar segredo...)**

Itachi ficou meio vermelho e depois deu um sorriso sem graça. O pessoal da Akatsuki chegou correndo que nem uns lesados (que é o que eles são.) e gritaram de lá de baixo:

- OS DOIS POMBINHOS NÃO VÃO DESCER NÃO?

- Não enche, Kisame.

- Iiiih, olha o Kisame com ciúmes...

- CALA A BOCA, HIDAN! u/////u – disse Kisame envergonhado.

Depois, isso se tornou uma discussão generalizada, como sempre acontece na Akatsuki. Tobi e Itachi desceram e Sasori e Deidara se desgrudaram. De repente, a porta se abre e Kakashi aparece.

- Vocês vão entrar de férias. Estejam aqui amanhã para gravar a última cena e limpar o estúdio. Arigatou. n.n - saiu e fechou a porta.

- O.O - todos.- FÉRIAAAAS! YEAAAAAAHH! UHUUUUL

* * *

Uhul!!! Voltei minha gente, para a alegria de todos (ou não? o.O)

Primeiramente (nossa eu engoli um dicionário nessa viajem...), eu queria agradecer a Gih por ela ter corrigido pra mim pq eu tô com muita preguiça e não ia postar o cap hoje (agradeçam a ela!!) n.n

Gente, pra quem ficou em duvida, eu fiz 14 só, to novinha ainda xD

Reviewssssssssssssss

(espaço vazio, não sei se foi meu pc q deu merda mais o nome não apareceu):

hehe, gostei desse seus Momento Fatos da Vida mode on.

eu boiei um pouco no q vc tava falando pq essa converça é com a Gih mããããssss...

Brigada pelos parabéns, brigada pela master utra gigante review, adorei.

depois a gih te manda alguma coisa respondendo oka???

bjuuuuu n.n

Soi-chan:

Sim!!! SasuNaru lemon no armário, elevador, avião!!!! (tá, a do avião é uma otra historia...)

tbm gosto de hentai, de preferencia SasuNaru, mas pode ser de qlqr casal...

Morte a Sakura, Ino e todas as otras putas q ficam dando pro Sasuke, pq ele é só do Naruto!!! (só pra consta, eu odeio o sasuke, menos qndo ele tah numa cena yaoi...)

bjus!! n.n

kamila youko:

hauahauhauahauahuahau adorei essa ideia!!!!

um spoiler?? hummmm... LEMON NO ARMARIO!!! tah eh brincadera, a Gih num sabe fase lemon, mais q seria legal seria!!! u.u 'imaginando'

Bom, jah q você pidiu um spoiler eu aproveito pra da um aviso q eu esqueci de por lá em cima:

**a fic acaba no cap 10, ou seja, estamos caminhando para os finalmentes dela...**

**mãããããããsssss, se vocês pidirem com muito carinho, agente pode pensar em fazer um Making Of 2, tudo depende de vocês!!!**

hehe, sô malvada...

ja ne!! n.n

Uzimaki Mari: 

Brigada pelos parabéns Mari!!! n.n

realmente, sasunaru é o que á...

Tah aí o cap 8, um bjao!! n.n

haku-e-k:

hauahauahuahauahua, o cap é bom por causa das duas coisas!!!!

brigada pelos parabéns, q bom que vc gosto!!!!

ja ne!!! n.n

RaH Mustang:

Brigada!! n.n

Há!!! Matamos as duas personagens mais inuteis do anime intero!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

kukukuku, lemons no armario, super cliche que sempre dá certo!!!

eu tambem gosto do Tio Purpurina, principalmente quando ele tá apanhando!!

hehe ja ne... n.n

inuninha:

Ainda vai te mais amassos por vir... u.u

nós matamos a Sakura por que ela é uma inutil, puta, feia, dada e por que me chamam de Sakura-chan e eu ódiu isso!! ò.ó (momento de revolta)

hehehe como minha inner disse lá em cima: KABUTO NA PEGADA!!!!!

q pena, já tinha gente na fila... mais eu tento roba ele pa vc pode dexa!!! xD

tá aqui o proximo cap, ja nee!! n.n

* * *

Bom gente, é isso por enquanto, disculpa tá postando tarde mais é q eu voltei de viajem hoje e discubri meu quarto inteitamente reformado!! Dai ateh arruma tudo já tinha ficado tarde... 

Brigadão pelas reviews gente, e nos ajudem na nossa campanha: faça uma ficwriter palhaça e uma beta hentai felizes!! mandem reviews!! n.n

* * *


	9. Limpeza e Pegação

Disclaimer: Eu tenho que por essa poha em todos os capítulos mesmo?

Luh: Tem. 8D

Gih: Naruto não é nosso. Que saco. ¬¬' Caaansei, vcs que fiquem com seus pares aí, eu consegui outra pessoa. 8D

Raito: ¬¬' Não conseguiu nada.

Gih: O L não vai te descobrir aqui. 8D

Raito: Claro que vai. Ele é mais inteligente que você.

Gih: LALALA! NÃO CONSIGO TE OUVIR! LALALA!!

Luh: Quem é Raito?? o.Õ

N.A: esse cap ficou enoooorme. oo'

N.A: Tem yaoi, yes, yes ,yes.

N.A: Dou um chocolate pra quem ler até o final. 8D

N.A: Por que ninguém me ama? TT.TT

N.A: Dando mais atenção para os casais nesse cap... Ou seja, mais romance do que humor. **(yes, yes, yes!!)**

N.A: Perdoem meu NejiHina. Ta um cocô, eu sei, não deu pra fazer nada melhor... -.-'

Nono capítulo – Limpeza e Pegação. Nome muito original. 8D 

As 7:00 da manhã do dia seguinte, os artistas do elenco estavam esperando na frente da porta de entrada. Shikamaru estava dormindo encostado em Temari, Gaara estava quase indo bater nele (porém, sendo controlado por Lee...ui, ele ficou tão uke nessa parte. 8D) **(para de falar bestera e escreve essa joça**), a maioria reclamava mentalmente, por que nesse fatídico dia, todos foram ali reunidos por Kakashi para nada mais, nada menos do que... LIMPAR O ESTÚDIO!

- Ele está atrasado.

- Não é novidade. ¬¬'

Puf!

Uma fumacinha branca apareceu e Kakashi surgiu no meio dela.

- Yo! n.n

- ¬¬'

- Que mal humor! Amanhã vocês já estarão de férias!

- Que saco, fala o que tem pra fazer logo.

- Ahh, ok. Aqui está...

Kakashi fez aparecer um monte de vassouras, rodos, panos, baldes, sabonetes, roupinhas de neko-maid (8D brincadeirinha, foram só roupas de faxineira mesmo.) e esfregões.

- Escolham o que quiserem. É de graça. n.n

- ¬¬

- Ok, ok, podem começar. Divirtam-se! O trabalho acaba as 5:00... Amanhã vocês irão gravar a última cena! Ja ne! o/

Dizendo isso, Kakashi sumiu, deixando todos a mercê de poeiras e lixos assassinos, que podiam atacá-los a qualquer momento. BD

Todos se dividiram, e saíram que nem umas múmias, para começar a limpar. (o estúdio é pobre, mas não é pequeno 8D então, adivinheeeeem!!) (**você os dividiu em casais para fazer a limpeza...¬¬**) (ISSO! NÃO É GENIAL?! EEEM?! Yeaaaah,baby!)

Ficaram divididos assim: SasuNaru, GaaLee, ShikaTema, NejiHina, SasoDei, ItaTobi, Galerinha da Akatsuki do mal que sobrou ficou junta e o resto se dividiu de outro jeito. 8D

SasuNaru

Naruto andava felizardo com uma vassoura numa mão e um balde de água na outra. Estava com um lenço amarrado na cabeça, uma camiseta surrada e calças rasgadas.

- Dobe, você precisa mesmo se vestir assim só para limpar?

- É para não sujar minha roupa de verdade, dattebayo!

- É... mas não precisa parecer uma faxineira. ¬¬'

- Ah, Teme! Para de implicar vai!

- Ok, ok. Começa então.

- Ok... Ei! Por que eu começo?

- Porque eu sou o seme e digo que quem começa é você. 8D

- ¬¬'

Naruto jogou o balde de água com sabão no chão e começou a esfregar com uma esponja.

- Sasuke, vem me ajudar. ¬¬'

- Pra que?

- Vem logo!

- Hmph... que saco.

Os dois esfregavam o chão, até que Naruto teve uma idéia "brilhante".

- EI! SASUKE! Vamos colocar as esponjas nos pés! Ai a gente limpa e desliza!

- ¬¬' Não acredito que você consegue ser idiota desse jeito, Dobe.

Mas já era tarde, Naruto já tinha colocado as esponjas nos pés e estava deslizando.

- Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

- ¬¬'

Naruto fazia passos de balé.

- Naruto você vai ca...

Naruto caiu e bateu de bunda no chão.

- Itaaaaaaaaaaai!!!

- Eu falei. ¬¬'

- Ah, deixa pra lá! – Naruto levantou e continuou deslizando.

- Naruto para com isso. Quanto antes a gente terminar, mais cedo a gente sai daqui. Por isso, colabo... AHHHHH!!

Ploft.

- Ai! NARUTO SEU BAKA! QUANDO EU MANDO VC PARAR É PRA PARAR! VIU O QUE DEU? CAIU EM CIMA DE MIM! AGORA TO ENSOPADO!

- Gomen, Teme. TT.TT

- …

- TT.TT

- …

- Para de chorar, Naruto.

- ;o; Tá doendoooo!

- Onde?

- Aqui – disse Naruto apontando para o joelho.

Sasuke deu um beijinho. (Ohh, que Kawaii) **(AAAAAAHHHHHH QQQQQUUUUEEE LINDOOOOOO ºOº)**

- o/////o ... Aqui também! Aqui também ta doendo! 'apontando para o lábio'

- ¬¬' Dobe...

- Só mais um vaaaai?! Sim, siiiiiiiiim! Diz que sim, dattebayo! – disse Naruto fazendo um biquinho fofo.

- Ok, ok...

E os dois começaram a se beijar. :D **(lemon??? e,e) **(num posso por lemon, ainda tem os outros casais para escrever...) **(aaaaahhhh ;o;)**

GaaLee

Lee cantava e dançava com a vassoura, enquanto limpava o cômodo. Gaara apenas tirava o pó das prateleiras e ouvia Lee cantando.

- Yeees, baby, uhuuuuuuuuu! – Musica Random by Lee.

- …

- Thu nana IFIU NEVER si lalala…

- …

- Tharaaam, tcha tcha tcha - e fazia uns passinhos com a vassoura enquanto a usava como microfone.

- Lala, suuuu, sa sa siii!- Lee foi dar um giro e acabou acertando a cabeça de Gaara com a vassoura - Anh?! GAARA-KUUUUUUUN!! \ºOº/

- Aii, minha cabeça...

- Gara-kun! Fala comigo! – dizia Lee, se abaixando pra perto de Gaara, e batendo sem querer o joelho na cara no ruivo.

- Ai x.x

- GAARA-KUUUUUUUN!

- x.x

- Gaa-ra - ku-n! ;o;

- Argh... Lee? – Gaara estava com a visão meio embaçada.

- GAARA-KUN! – disse Lee o abraçando.

- º///////º

- Senti tanto a sua falta!!

- Nossa... eu desmaiei tanto tempo assim? o.O'

- SIM! 5 seg e 34 milésimos!!!

- u.ú

- NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE PERDER DE NOVO!

- Que drama Lee... não precisa ficar assim e... hm? – antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Lee tascou um beijo em Gaara.

ShikaTema

- Aaaaaa...tchim!

- Shikamaru é melhor você ir pra lá. Você é muito alérgico a pó...

- Dão brecisa... Eu do bem.

- Não tá nada!

- Se eu sair daqui bocê bai be bater?

- Não... u.ú

- Ah... ok... Bás, eu dão bou sair. Não bou deixar bocê sozinha.

- ... Então vamos sair nós dois. Vamos fazer algo que envolva menos pó.

- Bendokuse...

- Vem logo, Nara.

Os dois saíram da sala e Temari foi pegar sabão no armarinho de limpeza. (mais conhecido como armário dos amassos).

- Não estou achando... que saco...

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, não precisa.

- Libre-se do deu orgulho, eu bosso te ajudar.

- ... u.ú

Shikamaru entrou no armário e quando foi pegar a cândida, acabou deixando com que a porta se fechasse.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NARA!

- Bendokuse... gomen.

- Como sai... droga, trancou por fora...

- Ta escuro.

- Eu sei seu preguiçoso! Como está o seu nariz?

- Eu acho que você devia se preocupar mais com a porta do que com o meu na...

- Você não acha nada. ¬¬

- Que problemático... Já ta melhor já.

- Ótimo, agora arranja um jeito pra gente sair daqui.

- Ok...

Shikamaru foi se mover em direção a porta e esbarrou numa das prateleiras, fazendo com que as coisas que estavam nela caíssem.

Temari, cuidado! – disse ele e se jogou em cima da loira. – AI! Droga, caiu nas minha costas!

- Shika...º/////º

A posição deles era bem comprometedora. Ele estava em cima dela e ainda por cima...

- SHIKAMARU SEU TARADO! TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA BUNDA!

- Nani?!

- TIRA, TIRA!

- Não dá, tá presa!

- MENTIRA! Toma isso! – disse Temari batendo nele com um balde de plástico.

- Ai ai! É verdade, que saco!

- Tira, seu hentai!

A loira batia nele com o baldinho e eles estavam presos no armário pequeno e escuro. (¬¬') De repente, Shikamaru beijou Temari.

- o//////////////o... Por que fez isso?

- Pra você ficar quieta, sua problemática.

- AHH! – quando ela ia bater nele outra vez, ele a beijou de novo.

NejiHina

Neji e Hinata limpavam o quarto em silêncio, quando Hinata achou uma folha numa gaveta.

- O que é isso, Hinata-sama?

- N-não sei Neji-niisan...

Na folha estava escrito assim:

"_SALÁRIOS:_

_Akamaru – R$ 9.500,00_

_TonTon – R$9.300,00_

_Pakkun – R$9.000,00_

_Gamakishi – R$ 8.500,00_

_Gamatatsu – R$ 8.500,00_

_Gamabunta – R$ 8.500,00_

_Figurante 1 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 2 – R$ 2.500,00 _

_Figurante 3 – R$ 2.500,00 _

_Figurante 4 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 5 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 6 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 7 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 8 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Corvo "AHO" – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 9 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 10 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Inner Sakura – R$ 2.500,00_

_Batatinhas do Chouji– R$ 15.000,00_

_Figurante 11 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 12 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Lesmas da Tsunade – R$ 2.500,00_

_Cobras do Orochimaru – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 13 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Figurante 14 – R$ 2.500,00_

_Sasuke – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Naruto – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Neji – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Hinata – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Shino – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Kiba – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Lee – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Tenten – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Gaara – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Temari – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Kankuro – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Sakura – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber) (__†) _

_Ino – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)__ (†)_

_Shikamaru – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Chouji – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Kakashi – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber)_

_Akatsukis – R$ 350,00 (três meses sem receber) _"

- o.o

- o.o

- Eu não sabia que a gente ganhava TÃO pouco assim...

- E-eu ga-ganho menos que as ba-batatinhas do Chouji... O.O'

- Calma Hinata-sama... oo'

- O.O'

- Hinata-sama?

- O.O'

- Hin...

- x.x 'PLOFT'

- Hinata-sama?! Fala comigo! Você tá bem?! Merda!

-------------------------------X------------------------------

- Ne-Neji...?

- Hinata-sama, você está bem?

- O q-que aconteceu?

Você desmaiou por causa do salário das batatinhas e...

- x.x 'PLOFT'

- ºOº'

----------------------------X-------------------------------------

- O q-que aconteceu?

- Nada. Você caiu no sono... '-.-

- Ah... – Hinata demorou um pouco pra se tocar que estava no colo de Neji (sortuda, fdp!!) - º/////º

- ??? – Neji não entendeu por que a prima ficou corada (Neji: Você me faz parecer burro nessa fic) (Eu sei 8D)

- Errm... Neji-niisan... não é me-melhor continuarmos com a limpeza? º////º

- Hai, Hinata-sama.

- Onegai, me chama apenas de Hinata.

- Ah... sim... claro...

--------------------------------X-------------------------------

Os dois Hyuugas limpavam a salinha (que deprimente...). Hinata varria o chão e Neji tirava o pó das prateleiras. Subitamente, um pote de água esquecido lá em cima caiu nele.

- Argh!

- Neji-niisan! Você está todo molhado! (**Hinata tá muito tarada nessa fic. ¬¬)**

- É... Ai... Espera um pouco... – Neji vai em direção ao banheiro.

- Ok...

5 minutos depois...

- Hinata-sam...Opa, Hinata... tem alguma camiseta ai pra eu vestir?! – Atrás da porta.

- Anh... na-não, Neji-niisan.

- Droga... Hinata, pode fechar os olhos só um pouco?

- H-hai.

Neji saiu do banheiro sem camisa... (fangirls: AHH! LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!) à procura de algo para vestir. Hinata olhou sem querer (querendo) e seu nariz sangrou um pouco.

- Hinata... seu nariz está sangrando...

- Na-não, Neji...

- Está sim... vem comigo aqui que eu dou um jeito nisso.

- º////////////º

Os dois entraram no banheiro e Neji foi pegar alguma coisa pra limpar o sangue. Hinata estava muito, muito, muito vermelha.

- Anh... Hinata você está bem?

- H-hai..Neji-kun...

- "Neji kun?" – pensamento.

Neji começou a limpar o sangue do rosto dela, mas foi interrompido por um beijo inesperado da prima. **(aeee!! Hinata seme!!!!!!)**

* * *

Uii... Mais um fim de cap... Hinata tá catando agora também. xD

Luh: Buaaa, esse é o penúltimo cap da fic, que tristeza... TT.TT

Gih: ¬¬'

FOI O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊS NÉ? TEVE TODOS OS CASAIS QUE EU PROMETI! Só não teve SasoDei e ItaTobi pq eu já fiz o suficiente pra vocês no cap passado.. ou não?!

Acho que no próximo tem mais também. ¬¬' Mas isso não vem ao caso. 8D

Luh: Como acha? Foi você que escreveu??

Gih: E você, que ainda nem corrigiu?

Luh: Não muda de assunto u.ú

Gih: Eu mudo o que eu quero!!!

Luh: -.-' Bom, continuando...

Reviews:

Uchiha Gih:

Hehe, bom, agente combino de postar toda sexta.

Se der algum problema e agnt não postar, agnt jura que pede disculpas e dá um doce pra qm posta review!! 8D

Tá aqui a continuação!!!

ja nee!!! n.n

Camis:

Olá moça!

Hehe, dessa vez saiu o nome... :P

É com a Gih que vc normalmente fala, então eu boiei legal no assunto, mais tudo bem, eu me viro aqui!!

Emo pq?? Até agora num entendi... i.i

A Gih tá viajando, então eu que respondi as reviews dos ultimos dois caps...

Eu tbm achei que o Ita-kun fosse ficar sozinho...

_Flashback_

_Gih: Luh, agnt precisa achar um par pro Itachi..._

_Luh: Dexa que eu fico com ele!_

_Gih: ¬¬' Não._

_Luh: ;o;_

_Gih: Hum... Ahhhh!! Já sei!!!_

_Luh: ItaLuh????_

_Gih: ITATOBI!!!!!_

_Luh: -.-'_

_Fim do Flashback_

Nossa acho que dessa vez exagerei com a resposta...

É bom vocês investirem bem nesse movimento de Making Of 2, agente é bem malvada!!!

eh isso, bjuuuu

inuninha:

Postemos o cap 9!!!

Tbm queria o Itachi... mas, bem, teremos que nos consolar...

Q consolar que nada, vamos armar um plano para robar o Tobi e torturar ele até que ele fale que odeia o Itachi!!

BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

n.n

Uzumaki Mari:

O Tobi tem que ser bonito, afinal, ele é o par do Ita-kun n.n

Ah!! Ainda terão muitos beijinhos e amassos e Lemons e...

Tá, a Gih num dexa eu faze Lemon, e eu tbm num sei faze... Mais tuuuuudo bem, agnt se vira com os beijos e as partes censuradas...

ja ne!!

haru-e-k:

Hum... bem... tivemos NejiHina!!!

uhul!!! Hinata seme!! sempre esperei tão ansiosamente por esse momentos... que emoção TT.TT...

minha Hinatinha está virando uma mulher...

Oka, viajei agora...

bjusss n.n

Yagami RaH:

MÁSCARA DE PIRULITO!!!!!!

É, acho que vamos ter que aumentar o raking da fic, tah ficando Yaoísta demais...

Tudo beeem!! Nós, que amamos yaoi, ficamos felizes!

tá aqui a continuação!!

mitsymi-chan:

hauhauahauhaua

eu tbm as vezes caiu da cadeira de tanto ri das merdas que a Gih escreve...

Ham... não é por nada não mas eu e a Gih odiamos a TenTen, de acordo com a Gih ela é uma inútil atiradora de facas de cozinha...

Se der agnt poe um par pra ela que não seja o Chouji, oka?

Nya!!! Tbm amamos o Neji, acho que dá para perceber pelo nome do usuário né??

bjuss

* * *

É isso ae galerinha, continuem com seu movimento "Queremos o Making Of 2", assim nós podemos pensar nos seus casos... 8D

Próximo cap é o último, então não percam hein??? Teremos umas surprezinha no fim do cap pra vocês!!!!

ja neee!!!!!

n.n


	10. A Última Cena

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. (é a primeira vez que eu faço um disclaimer normal.)

N.A: Yaoi.

N.A: Chegamos ao fim da saga. i.i Obrigada à quem acompanhou.. auehuhiaauihai..

e Making Of 2 depende de vocês. ò.ó7

E podem continuar mandando reviews... se a gente alcançar 90, o Making Of 2 sai.. se não.. terei que pensar no caso. (PEGA MINHA CHANTAGEM ÇAGAZ!!) Por isso, chamem seus amigos, família, professores, sogrinha, chamem todos, chame as pessoas que vcs odeiam e mandem elas deixarem reviews :D

N.A: Não recomendado para pessoas que não suportam altos índices de idiotice. Tá avisado. ¬¬

**Décimo e Último capítulo – A última cena :O**

- E então se divertiram ontem? n.n – dizia Kakashi com seu sorriso "ene ponto ene".

Todos estavam no estúdio esperando pelas ordens do diretor. Afinal, no dia seguinte estariam de férias, e era fundamental que gravassem essa última cena hoje. Com o comentário cínico de Kakashi todos os casais ficaram vermelhos.

- ¬///¬ Da pra ir logo com isso ou tá difícil? – "Filho da puta, hentai... como ele sabe? As câmeras? AS CÂMERAS, É CLARO! Ô desgraça..."

- Huhuhu, então... Decidi que todos vocês vão participar da última cena. n.n Não é legal? "ene ponto ene versão 2.0 com malícia oculta."

- ¬¬'

- Kakashi, anda logo com isso! A gente quer FÉRIAS!

- Eu sei, eu sei... Então tá... Todos esperem aqui que eu vou arrumar umas coisas e já volto. n.n

O pessoal ficou morgando no estúdio, reclamando que queriam ir embora e etc. A galerinha do mal da Akatsuki estava em outro canto perto do cenário desenhado com giz de cera. Ninguém dizia nada. Maaaas, como sempre tem que ter um idiota pra interromper, Itachi falou:

- Que silêncio...

- É, e você tem que interromper né, ô anta.

- ¬¬' Vai se... Ei! Esse é o meu irmão com o selo nível dois vestido de bailarina [vide cap 3 para maiores informações

- Acho que é, un.

- Oo'...

- AHUAUAUHUHAUHAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUA – todos.

Todos continuaram morgando e reclamando.

- Aqui estão os scripts. n.n

Todos pegaram os seus e foram para os camarins.

----------------------------------------X----------------------------------

- Ano... Teme...

- Hn?

- Acha que nós vamos conseguir gravar?

- Não.

- Ç.Ç Você não bota fé na nossa equipe?

- Não.

- -.-'

- Esse é o décimo capítulo dessa porra, e até hoje a gente não gravou nenhuma cena. NENHUMA!

- É verdade, dattebayo. Hn...

- Dobe.

- Quié?

- Não vai se trocar?

- ¬///¬ Hentai.

- Eu to falando pra você ir pro seu camarim.

- Ah... tá me expulsando daqui então, dattebayo?

- Vai logo. ¬¬

- Ta, ta certo...

------------------------------X-------------------------------

Hinata penteava seus cabelos no camarim, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Hinata...?

- Pode entrar Neji-kun. n.n

- Eu queria falar sobre ontem.

- O que? n////n

- É sob...

- Você não gostou? T////T

- Na... não é isso! É outra coisa. ¬///¬

- Ah... o que é? n///n

- É que você ficou... "meio" seme...Sabe... você que tomou a atitude... acho que esse deveria ser o meu papel...Não acha?

- MAS VOCÊ UKE FICA TÃO KAWAII n////n

- ¬///¬

-----------------------------X---------------------------

Todos estavam novamente reunidos no set. n.n

Chegava a hora H. A última cena. A mais difícil. Mas mesmo assim, ninguém ligava, já que todos preferiam se agarrar do que decorar as falas. n.n

- CAHAM! ò.ó

Todos os casais se assustam e se largam, menos Sasori e Deidara, que não se tocaram da presença de Kakashi.

- CAHAM!

Os dois continuavam.

- CAHAM! HAM HAM HAM! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAM! Ò.ó

Continuavam.

- ¬¬'

Itachi teve que dar um chute em Deidara pra que eles se tocassem e pudessem começar a gravar.

- Ok, vamos começar... Todos para suas posições... Luz, câmera...AÇÃO!

Todos os Akas entraram na caverninha. Na cena, os não-akatsukis quebravam a entrada da caverna e rolava uma tretinha básica.

- Vocês nunca vão nos vencer! Temos o líder com agente!

- Isso é o que vocês vão ver! (Clichê sempre cai bem. XD)**(Bem..bem mal né? ¬¬')**(STFU...)

- MORRAM SEUS INSETOS!

- VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR POR TER MATADO A GODAIME HOKAGE!

A pancadaria continuava, Itachi parecia bater em Sasuke de verdade. Depois de muita treta, os não-akatsukies venceram, e amarraram todos os membros Akatsuki.

- Itachi, diga de uma vez por todas quem matou a Godaime Hokage !

- Ahh... querem mesmo saber? ...

- Droga, seu idiota, fale logo!

- Vermes como vocês nunca entenderiam o verdadeiro propósito da Akatsuki... É por isso, que ele não perdoará nenhum de vocês... e acabarão como sua amada Hokage.

- SEU IDIOTA! – Dizia Naruto batendo com força em Itachi.

- CORTA! Máqueporra Naruto... não é pra bater de verdade ¬¬'

- Huhu, gomen Itachi-kun.

- Ham ¬¬'

- Continuando...

- FALE DE UMA VEZ QUEM É O LÍDER!

- FALE LOGO!

- ... Convençam-me a dizer.

Naruto pega Itachi pela gola do sobretudo e o empurra contra uma parede.

- Isso tá parecendo Yaoi...

- VOCÊ VAI FALAR AGORA e...

- Itachi, para de estragar as cenas. ¬¬'

- Ta, desculpa. Mas é verdade, ué! O moleque tá me prensando contra uma parede. ¬¬' Você quer o que?

- ... CAHAM. Ignorem isso... Continuando. u.ú

Todos voltaram para suas posições e a cena prosseguiu...

- VOCÊ VAI FALAR AGORA, OU EU TE MATO!

- Gente, pausa pro caféziiinhooo! n.n ( sorriso ene ponto ene do Kakashi )

- ¬¬' – Todos.

-----------------------------X---------------------------

Todo o elenco estava parado na frente da maquininha de café, que fazia um barulho infernal quando moia os grãozinhos. O pessoal estava brigando por um pouco daquele café ruim e azedo, e pela falta de copinhos de plástico e açúcar.

- QUE MERDA! Odeio esse estúdio... Vou moer café com o dente. ¬¬' – Dizia Naruto, que foi empurrado da Fila do Cafezinho.

- Yuc e.e'

Um pouco longe dali (tipo, uns 2 metros, já que a sala era pequena) Itachi levava o copinho de plástico quebrado à boca, já que ele precisou, literalmente, brigar com Hidan para consegui-lo, e isso resultou num corte na borda do copo. Tomou um golinho do café e...

- PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! – Cuspiu. – Eca! Que horror! Esse café é horrível!

- ¬¬' Faz melhor então.

- Eu faço. ¬¬'

- Ah é?!

- É.

- Duvido.

- PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF – Cuspiu de novo.

- PRA QUE VOCÊ TOMOU DE NOVO, Ô ANTA?!

- ¬¬' Pra de encher Hidan. Aii, minha boca. Cortei! Merda! ;o;

- Bem feito. u.ú Castigo divino por você se achar melhor do que realmente é. Jashin-sama pune os estúpidos... **(boiei... o.õ)**(Lerdeza é fogo mesmo...)

- ¬¬'

De repente Itachi sentiu seu braço ser puxado por alguém.

- Ita-kun, no meu camarim tem remédio pra você passar na boca. n.n

- Tobi? º//////º - "Eu prefiro um beijo...".

No camarim. (sempre rola alguma coisa no camarim... engraçado né? Uahuaha )

Tobi procurava o remédio para passar na boca de Itachi.

Estava um silêncio constrangedor.

- Achei Ita-kun. n//////n

Itachi não se segurou e voou para cima de Tobi, prendendo-o no chão.

- º////º Ita-kun?

- Xiu Tobi, não diga nada.

E os dois se beijaram. n//////n (HAHAHA, MINHA IMAGINAÇÃO FOI PRO ESGOTO JÁ...)

----------------------------X---------------------------

Voltando a cena, cof cof. u.ú

O pessoal voltou para o set e ficaram esperando Kakashi. Sasori e Deidara estavam se beijando, (esses não perdem tempo. UAAHuaHUAhua) Sasuke e Naruto discutindo (novidade... ¬¬'), os casais namorando, os passarinhos cantando, as nuvens passando e... Ta já deu.

- Yo! n.n

- Você ta atrasado, vamos acabar logo com essa porra. u.ú

- Ihh! Olha o Sasuke-chan estressado. Bwhahaha!

- Não enche Itachi. ¬¬'

- Xiu, eu sou mais velho. u.ú

- Só fisicamente. Sua idade mental é de quatro anos. ¬¬'

- Cala a boca fedelho.

- Paro a briga ai em Uchihas. ¬¬'

- NÃO SE METE, NARUTO!

- Nossa... Ta bom. ;o;

- Caham, podemos continuar? u.ú

- Hmph. Podemos. u.ú – Itachi e Sasuke.

Todos voltaram para seus lugares e a cena prosseguiu.

- VOCÊ VAI FALAR AGORA OU EU TE MATO!

- VAMOS, DIGA DE UMA VEZ!

- Tudo bem, eu direi então.

- O.O – todos.

- Podem fazer o que quiser contra mim, mas contra ele... vocês nunca poderão fazer nada! O Líder é...

- ... – todos

Mesmo que aquilo fosse uma gravação, nenhum dos não-akas sabia quem era o Líder. O nome não constava no Script, então era impossível saber. Enquanto aqueles segundos de tes... ops, tensão não passavam, ( UHAUHA, que sem graça. ¬¬') milhões de pensamentos surgiam na mente dos nossos queridos atores.

Naruto: "Quem será o Líder?".

Sasuke: "Que porra, acaba essa cena logo. ¬¬'".

Shikamaru: "Que problemático...ZZZ"

Chouji: "Quero batatas"

Shino: "Arashi? Madara?...".

Hinata: "Q-quem será?"

Kiba: "O que será que tá passando na tv agora?"

Neji: "Eu não sirvo para uke. ¬¬'"

Tenten: "AHH! FALA LOGO SEU BOSTA! ºOº"

Lee: "Yoosh!"

Gaara: "...". (ele não pensa?)

Temari: "Shikamaru seu lerdo... não dorme na cena!".

Kankuro: "???". (da onde ele apareceu?) **(nossa, nem sabia que ele existia aqui...) **(ele fez umas pontinhas, mas nada de útil...)

Deidara: "O Danna é tão sexy! O,.O" (tarado ¬¬)

Sasori: "Que merda, isso tá demorando..."

Hidan: "Jashin-sama, por favor me tire dessa bosta..." **(só com milagre mesmo xD)**

Tobi: "?"

Zetsu: "Hoje a noite aqui na selva, quem dorme é o leããão... n.n".

Kisame: "Como o Itachi me trocou logo pelo TOBI?! PELO TOBI! ¬¬'".

Itachi: "Huhu, adoro fazer suspense. BWHAHAHA n.n".

Gih: "Quem será? 8D"

Luh: "Não era pra gente estar aqui Gih. ¬¬'" ( ;o; feia má, feia má!)

Todos esperavam a resposta de Itachi... A dúvida pairava no ar. Quem será? Quem é o tirando Líder da Akatsuki, que vêm fazendo a cabeça das fangirls com sua galerinha do mal, repleta de homens gostosos e muitas possibilidades de yaoi? (hahaha XD)

- O Líder é...

A tensão continuava. E aumentava a cada segundo.

- É...

- O ...

- S...

Ta, já ta ficando chato isso.

- O LÍDER É O SEU MADRUGA!

- X.X – todos capotam.

-----------------------------X---------------------------

Surpresinha Especial – Dancinha do Neji pelado.

Neji: Não vou dançar.

Gih e Luh: Claro que vai. Você prometeu. :D

Gih: Além do que, a gente conseguiu gravar uma cena. n.n

Neji: ¬¬'

Gih e Luh: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE '-'

Neji: Não. u.ú

Gih e Luh: Chato. ¬¬'

Luh: Agora eu vo apela então... Ham. É guerra! HINATAAAA VEM AQUI!

Neji: o.ó

Gih e Luh: Pede pro seu namorado dançar, ele prometeu. u.ú E você é seme, você que manda.

Hinata: Neji...

Neji: ºòº ! Nunca me senti tão ofendido em toda minha vida.

Gih: Culpa sua. ú.ù Prometeu agora cumpre!

Neji: ¬¬'

Começa a tocar uma versão de Macarena super sensual.

Neji começa a tirar a roupa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! LINDO, TESÃO, BUNITO E GOSTOSÃO!!! - Luh, Gih, Hinata e Fangirls.

Neji começa a dançar

Mãozinha na frente, no ombro, na cabeça, uma reboladinha e um pulinho.

As fangirls entram em desespero.

- EH O MEU NAMORADOOO!!! - Hinata grita - \ºOº/ - metade das fangirls pulam em cima dela.

- HINATAAAA!!!!! - Neji pula do palco para o meio do platéia para salvar a Hinata (sortuda...) **(tá falando o que? tamo vendo de camarote! n.n)**

Neji pega Hinata no colo, põe a roupa e sai do auditório. (Ahhh.. acabou a festa i.i)** (depois eu que so hentai.¬¬)**

-----------------------------X---------------------------

**ESSE É O FIM.**

**OU NÃO.**

**VOCÊS QUE SABEM! BWHAHAHAHA n.n**

Coisas idiotas de fim de fic:

Gih: Caham...A fic acabou. 8D

Itachi: AMÉM!

Gih: ¬¬'

Itachi: Quié? Você me maltratava. i.i

Gih: Maltratava nada... No final você pegou em. ¬¬'

Itachi: Pois é né xD Mas isso não conta! Ò.ó

Gih: Ah é?! Por que não?

Itachi: Por que você me fez aparecer sem camisa, brigar com o Kisame, ser chamado de Fuinha, fazer papel de árvore, cair que nem um idiota, apanhar para uma geladeira, ser chutado pelo meu irmão, ficar com uma infância perturbada e ainda por cima, não ter salário por 3 meses.

Gih: Veja pelo lado bom...

Itachi: Não existe um "lado bom"

Gih: Claro que existe... Vocês estão de férias:D

Itachi: Hmph. u.ú ótimo. Fui...

Gih: Nãão vá. TT.TT ...To sozinha.

Luh: Oy. n.n

Gih: Luuuuuh! )o)

Luh: Finalmente a gente acabou a fic né?!

Gih: É... ¬¬' Do jeito que você demora pra corrigir... Vou trocar de beta. u.ú

Luh: Nãão. i.i

Gih: Ah quer saber? To indo também. u.ú A gente se vê por ai.

Luh: ¬¬'

Gih: O último que sair apaga a luz em?! xD

Luh: GRR! VOLTA AQUI! ò.ó

-----------------------------X---------------------------

Gih: Pronto... acabamos. n.n To tão ... emocionada. :')

Luh: Credo, que drama. ¬¬'

Gih: u.ú ... Enfim, Reviews: (são 2 da manhã e eu to respondendo as reviews... . )

Mah: Ahuahua.. pra quem não leu, vc até que tava rindo bastante mesmo. xD

Ta, e a idéia do 'dono morte" foi muito idiota. Mas foi legal 8D

Aheuheuaehueahuea

Tah, beeijo Mah!

Daniel: MEU INCRÍVEIS PODERES PARANORMAIS DE PERSUASÃO FUNCIONARAAAAAAMM! ò.ó7

YOOOSH!

Aheuheuea

Te convenci a ler em?

Ta devendo a review desse cap. XD

Inuinha: POOSTADO!

A gente posta toda 6ª, é só ficar atenta.

Camis: Camiszinha, Camiszinha.. (credo, pareceu outra coisa xD)

Você merece um prêmio por ser nossa leitora mais fiel, por mandar as maiores review e por ser muito EMOcionante falar com você... huauehuaehuea

Hianta Seme vai ganhar o Oscar o.ó7

Acho que já umas 7 pessoas pediram o Itachi.. tá meio dividido ele...

Heauheauheauea

Ah, repondi já.

SUA ALEGRIA DE 6ª FEIRA CHEGOUUUU n.n

Hauehuae

Beijão Camis!

Haru-e-k:

Querida Haru, não entendi BULHUFAS da sua review.xD

Você quis dizer que o Tobi é o Madara? o.O'

Se foi então, a resposta IMO é não. .

Acho que o Madara é outra pessoa, mas enfim... ah, nem sei do que eu to falando...

Kamila Youko: Tadinho do celular da sua irmã. TT.TT

HINATA-SEMEE! SHE KICKS SOME ASS! Ò.Ó

SHE RULEEEEZ 8D

E nesse cap, Neji reclamando pelo fato de ser um UKE. Tsc, Tsc.

L? Já basta o Raito..

Ahuehuehauehae

Vo deixar pelo menos UM disclaimer normal nessa fic.. pelo menos 1 né.. xD

Arigato

Uzumaki Mari: HINATA SEME RULAAA!

Hauehaeuhae

Ta, parei. oõ

Tipo, só no MO2 agora. Ü

Se tiver mesmo, ai vaiter mais. Só não vai ter lemon pq eu não sei fazer. Ahuehueahuehea

Beijo

Yagami RaH: Ooii Rah!

Eu achei que vc ia me matar por ter posto o Raito no Disclaimer.. o.Õ

Mas graças ao meu padinho Ciço isso não aconteceu.

Tah, anyways, gooomen. x.x

Yaoi… yaoi quem gosta é a Luh, não eu... ( eu gosto só um pouco.. tá, eu gosto na medida do possível.)

Beijo

Gih: CONCORDO PLENAMENTE COM VOCÊ... huahauahu... Ta, parei.

Emy: haeuuea.. Cap 10 poostado. Sumida. ¬¬

Uchiha Gih: CAPÍTULO POSTADOO!

MO2 depende só de vocês. p

Taty-chan: Uia.. foi legal receber uma review inesperada assim. xD

Me senti honrada agora.. tá, mudando de assunto. Se a gente alcençar as 0 review Making Of 2 Garantido. (Y)

Uzumaki Hiroki: Mais SasuNaru só na Making Of 2 xD 

Foi um prazer te conhecer Hrioki.

E... anh... Arigato? XD

----------------------------------X----------------------------------

Antes que qualquer ser me pergunte "Por que seu Madruga?" eu já respondo... POR QUE ELE É MEU ÍDOLO!

aueeahueahe

tá, parei. o.õ

Enfim...

That's all folks!

F

U

I


	11. Agradecimentos

Oi gente!

Tudo bom?

Aqui quem fala é a Gih... (Juuuura?)

Eu consigo fazer comentário nos meus próprios comentários. Impressionante.

Enfim, vamos direto ao ponto.

A fic acabou.

Não, isso não é mais um capítulo.

**MAS NÃO PAREM DE LER AQUI! Please TT.TT**

O que eu tenho pra falar é importante...

Eu queria fazer uns agradecimentos...

Bom, primeiro gostaria de agradecer ao meu pai e minha mãe, que aceitaram quando a cegonha veio trazer essa pessoa maravilhosa que sou EU. Ta, aehuueaea não era bem isso que eu ia falar...

Falando sério agora... Se é que eu consigo falar sério...

Boooom gente, primeiro de tudo, eu e a Luh queríamos agradecer de verdade a todos que acompanharam a fic. Tanto faz se mandou review ou não, o importante é que acompanhou. E se gostou, a gente já fica mais do que feliz. :D

Segundo: Sim, vai ter Making Of2. n.n

Alcançamos as 90 reviews desejadas! D

Por isso, eu vou continuar enchendo o saco de vocês, por pelo menos mais 10 capítulos...

E já tem 4 capítulos prontos. o.õ

Terceiro: Daqui a duas semanas exatamente, eu estarei postando o primeiro capítulo da MO2. Fiquem atentos 8D

Quarto: (eu não canso de falar) MUUUITO OBRIGADAAA A QUEM DEIXOU REVIEWS. As vezes eu tava pra baixo, chegava em casa, via que tinha review e me animava. Vocês são muy importantes n.n

Sem falar que eu começava a rir com elas e meu irmão me chamava de retardada. o.õ

E continuem mandando reviews na Making Of 2 que eu vou responder com o maior prazer.

Quinto: CAMIS O ITACHI É SEU! Promto faley.

Prêmio como leitora mais fiel, com as maiores reviews e pelo fato de vc negar que e EMO, mas todo mundo saber que vc é. UHAUHHAU.

Zuera,zuera...

Enfim, acho que eu já falei muito...

Já ne... Vejo vocês na Making Of 2... Ou não? o.õ

**Recadinho da Luh:**

Olá amores do meu coração!!!

Bem, eu queria agradecer as 90 reviews que vocês mandaram pra gente logo no primeiro dia. Yesss men, batemos nosso recorde!! Como diz a Gih, Nois é Çagaz 8D

O cap 1 do Making Of 2 vai ao ar daqui a uns 15 dias, 2 semanas, sei lá... Mas podem ficar calmos, tem capítulo que não acaba mais, essa menina não para de escrever... -.-'

A Camis ganhou o premio que todas queriam... que no caso agente nem anunciou nada mas tudo bem...

Olha gente, a fic teve exatamente 2 meses, do cap 1 ao 10... dois meses de pura viagem e risadas... Brigada por todos vocês que nos acompanharam por esses 2 meses ou mesmo pra quem chegou agora, eu juro que eu amo vocês do fundo do meu corê n.n (que clichê...-.-' ) (Gi: Depois EU que so a rainha dos clichês né? ¬¬)

Era só isso mesmo, agüentem firme por que daqui a 2 semanas teremos a super estréia de Making Of 2, a continuação de um épico!! (isso ta parecendo propaganda de novela...)

Aqui embaixo tem as respostas das reviews...

**Gente eu to com preguiça de responder as reviews... Por favor, não me matem! TT.TT**

**Já ne... o/**


End file.
